Time Will Tell
by Photo Inspire 101
Summary: After Giving Logan some life-altering news, many wonder if they will last. Will Logan's grandmother ever like Rory? Will The lovebirds ever make it down the aisle?
1. The Backstory

For the one's who have read this earlier, there have been a few timeline errors…Also I want to give it a little bit of a different feel to the story…I want to actually have some chapters that deal with their high school relationship and a few other things…There will still be differences between a few people…Someone will still have doubts but other parts have to change in order for it to work…Enjoy!

Logan and Rory have been friends since sixth grade, however during their sophomore year of high school, they both finally realize what everyone else has know for years. That they are in love with each other. Also during the past few months the two of them had become even closer than before due to the death of one of his friends, her aunt passing away, surgeries on both sides of the family, and the fear of her cancer returning. She had been diagnosed during her freshman year, after knowing the Huntzberger's for four years. When she was first introduced to the Huntzberger family Logan's brother, Elijah, helped her get through the chemo sessions, and his father would drive her to the treatments because at the time Logan and Rory really didn't get along, however she had been in remission for the past three years. Recently though, she hasn't been feeling well, so her boyfriend scheduled her a doctor's appointment to find out the reason behind the prolonged illness. After dinner one night at their favorite restaurant Logan finally plucked up the courage and asked Rory out. They have been together as a rather solid, loving couple for five years now.

Elijah, who is Logan's youngest brother, and Rory have always gotten along really well ever since they first met. Before Logan and Rory became a couple, many other people (outside of the family) thought that Elijah and her were dating due to the fact that they used to spend so much time together. However they never even thought of dating, because Elijah knew way before Rory did that she was in love with Logan, and that eventually they would stop being so stubborn and start dating. He thinks that they are perfect for each other, and hopes that one day they will walk down the aisle.

Aiden, Logan's oldest brother, and Rory at first don't really talk due to the age difference between Logan and him. However later on due to certain circumstances between broken trust, and many other fights, they learn to rely on each other a little bit more.

Shira and Rory have gotten along amazingly well ever since they first when Rory was in sixth grade (five years ago), and she has become a second mother to her. She is rather happy that Logan and Rory are together, because for once Logan had chosen someone that truly loved him for him and not for his bank account. They have a mother daughter relationship most of the time and best friends a little bit of the time. Shira and Rory talk about pretty much everything and like any mother daughter combo they have their differences at some point but always make up in the end.

Mitchum and Rory much like Shira, have a father daughter bond going on, due to her father never really being there. He is an extreme workaholic, however is a really good father and tries to spend as much time as he can with his family. He like everyone else in the family is happy that Logan got a good girlfriend, because unlike the other girls that Logan had been with, Rory brings out the best in him, and supports him in everything that he does. He also knows that Logan wants to marry Rory which he more than approves of. Mitchum and Shira also allowed Rory to move in with them due to the amount of time that Logan and Rory spent together and being so close to the hospital that did Rory's chemo was at. However their number one rule for their household is that they do not sleep in the same bed (unless she has chemo the next day).


	2. One Year Later

The date is now a year later, from Aiden's major surgery to fix some serious health issues. At the moment they are getting prepared to leave for a wonderful dinner date. Logan was putting his finishing touches on his outfit, as was Rory! It was a form fitting floor length light orange summer dress with white sandals. Unknown to Rory, Logan had told his family to join them as a surprise for her, because they had not seen each other in quite some time. He had just walked up to her and was rather surprised by her appearance.

(he gives her a passionate kiss) Logan: "You look incredible baby!"

(looks at him, and says with a little bit of nervousness in her voice) Rory: You really think so?

(with a look of desire in his eyes) Logan: "Of course, I do, and after dinner why don't we find out how long it takes, for that dress of your's to end up on the floor?"

(giggles) Rory: "Sounds good, to be honest with you honey!"

Logan: Well, let's get to the restaurant, before we miss our reservation.

The couple leaves to got to Olive Garden which has turned into a sort of tradition for them when major events happen! Logan is dressed in a black suit pants with light blue polo, and dressy shoes. Aiden, and Elijah decided to wear black pants, with white polo's. Shira is in a green dress with white high heels. Mitchum is in grey pants, and a light green stripped shirt. Lorelai is dressed in a pair of beige dressy pants, with black heals, and an orange shirt to match her daughter. Luke is in black pants as well with a dark blue polo shirt.

(they walk through the door, and Rory sees both of their families sitting there, she just looks at her boyfriend in shock)

Rory: Logan, what are they doing here?

(just smiles at his lovely girlfriend) Logan: Well, everyone misses seeing you since we have been so busy with school and work, so I decided to invite them to the dinner is that okay?

(goes up to Shira and hugs her) Rory: Of course it! Mrs. Huntzberger how have you been lately?

Shira: O, please dear call me Shira, you have known us long enough and are practically family already! I've been excellent, just trying to keep up with Mitchum in the newspaper business which is challenge in itself.

(laughs) Rory: I will keep that in mind, Shira. And I can only imagine. You make it look so easy to keep up with him. However, I know that it is a full time job! I'm kind of proud that Logan decided not to fully go down that path.

Shira: I am as well, Rory. I feel that his talents are better suited else well than that industry.

(Lorelai goes up and hugs her daughter) Lorelai: How are you doing kiddo? How's school?

Rory: It's been rather hectic but you know much I love being busy.

(laughs) Lorelai: That's my lovely stranger daughter the book worm!

Logan: How about we all sit down and order then we can get back to catching up with everyone.

Mitchum: Sounds like an excellent idea, Logan.

(they all order their favorites, and the food had just arrived, so everyone started catching up with one another again. The dinner lasted for a few more hours. They are now back at Rory's childhood home. Luke, Logan, and everyone else had settled into the kitchen for dessert and drinks, while Rory and Lorelai were in the living discussing a few things.)

Lorelai: So, are you sure you and Logan living together is the best thing right now?

(looks at her with slight frustration on her face) Rory: Mom, I've told you a dozen and half times now, Logan and I aren't sleeping in the same rooms. Yes, we live in the same house but that is all. You know how strict Mitchum and Shira are. You also know that it's closer to the hospital then living in Stars Hollow.

Lorelai: I know it's closer than living here, I just miss ya hun. You know that right? I mean I always worry about how you are feeling after chemo, and then having school or work the next day it's a lot for any junior to handle.

(signs) Rory: I miss you too mom, and I try to call you after chemo, but most of the time I'm either throwing up, or sleeping. Or there are sometimes when I call and you are at the Inn and I don't want to interrupt things. I always try to leave you a message for when to call back. How about this after this next appointment Logan and I can come back to Stars Hollow for a visit. Get some of Luke's Coffee, and have a movie night?

Lorelai: That sounds fantastic sweety, now how about we go and join the rest of the party so they don't think we are having a disagreement. Although wait a second.

Rory: What's up mom?

Lorelai: Have you told Shira, and Mitchum about your new round of chemo yet?

(looks at her hands with a guilty expression) Rory: No, not yet.

Lorelai: Rory you have to tell them. Not tonight of course but please at some point let them know.

Rory: I will don't worry.

Lorelai: Alright now we can go join the party.

(the mother daughter duo, go to the kitchen, and the party continues well into the night. It's now around midnight, Logan and Rory are spending some much needed a lone time in the Jacuzzi in order to relax both of their nerves for the upcoming chemo appointment. Rory is currently wrapped up in Logan's arms with a rather content smile on her face)

Logan: So did you like your surprise baby?

Rory: I loved it sweety! It was so just…Thank you! (kisses him passionately)

Logan: You know what we didn't get the chance to see how long it took to take that dress off.

Rory: It's tempting, but honey I need to conserve my energy for the next few weeks with finals, redoing my room, and the last few rounds of chemo. How about in a few months?

(kisses her lightly on the head) Logan: Sounds like a plan baby. How about we go get dried off and head to bed because we have a shopping spree to take care of for tomorrow.

(climbs out of the Jacuzzi) Rory: I totally forgot about that, do you mind if I take a quick shower? You don't think it will wake up your parents do you?

Logan: No, trust me they sleep like the dead. I'll see you tomorrow morning! Night, love you!

Rory: Night, love you too! Thanks again for everything!

(It's now the next morning. Logan was already up and dressed in jeans and a white pull over hoodie. Rory was in a pair of skinny jeans with a comfy light purple shirt. They are now at the Schaumburg Mall in the Bath and Body Works store)

Logan: So, can I ask you something baby?

Rory: Of course you can. What's up?

Logan: Have you told mom and dad yet about the cancer coming back?

Rory: No, it hasn't really come up in conversation lately.

(looks at her in shock) Logan: Rory, you have to tell them and soon. I mean they are going to start questioning you anyway when your energy levels plummet again.

(takes his hand) Rory: Logan, I know this my mom told me the same thing last night I plan on telling them soon okay. Now please let's not fight let's go have a blast shopping and just spending the day together alright?

Logan: Okay, let's go.

(they spend the rest of the day shopping, laughing and just having a wonderful time for which they both had more than earned the right to)

Sorry for the slight cliff hanger but I want to go into the telling of Mitchum in the next chapter or this one would be insanely long, which is a pet peeve of mine! Enjoy the changes, any reviews or things you would like to see added just let me know!


	3. Telling Mitchum

(A few weeks have gone by. Logan and Elijah are heading to Six Flags to buy tickets for the family for a fun trip. It's also another surprise for Rory after her finals are all taken care of)

Logan: Thanks for coming with me to do this. I'm not sure if this was such a good idea though.

(Logan had been fidgety all morning long and Elijah knows that he only gets that way when he needs to run, or is trying not to have a panic attack. He figured at some point that Logan would tell him what was going on but no such luck so far.)

Elijah: Logan?

Logan: Yeah.

Elijah: Why do you think that this isn't a good idea? Rory loves roller coasters and water rides more than a normal person probably should.

Logan: I just don't. Okay?

Elijah: No, stop avoiding the topic. Logan you're fidgeting a lot, and it's never a good sign when you do that.

(Logan is quiet for a few minutes.)

Elijah: Logan?

Logan: Rory's cancer came back.

(he had not originally planned on telling his little brother this for he felt it was something Rory should tell him in her own time, but he was having a really rough time not talking about it with somebody)

(in complete shock) Elijah: What?

Logan: Rory's cancer came back.

(doesn't say anything for a while) Elijah: Omygosh, do mom and dad know yet? When did she find out, when did you find out? Are you okay? Is there anything we can do to make it better? What does she need? When is her next appointment?

Logan: No, mom and dad have no idea. I don't even know how to tell them. She found out about a month ago. No I am far from okay right now. We don't need anything at the moment. Her next appointment is in two days after her business final. The doctor said that she will be fine, though. They caught it in enough time she just has a month of chemotherapy, and even after that they aren't 100% sure that the cancer will be gone. They said that we have to wait and see. You okay man, you suddenly got really quite.

(he parks the car and they wait in line to get the tickets.)

Elijah: Sorry, I think that I just went into shock, I'm just scared. I. Has she told mom and dad yet?

Logan: I know bro, trust me I know. I think that she is going to tell dad when she gets back from school today.

Elijah: What about mom though? She'll tell her right?

Logan: Well dad took the day off, but mom didn't so she figured she would start with him, and…

(he gets cut off because his cell phone started ringing, it was Rory telling him that she was at home.)

Logan: Hey, baby how was school? Do you need me to come home?

Rory: No, you stay out with your brother. Your dad just pulled into the driveway so I'm going to talk to him. But honey, there is something I want you to do okay?

Logan: What? Name it and I'll do it.

Rory: Just relax okay, please? I'm not going anywhere and you know that.

Logan: Okay, I'll try I promise. Love you.

Rory: Love you too.

(they hang up, Logan tells his brother what she said, and they get the tickets and just hang out for the rest of the afternoon. Back at the Huntzberger's house. Rory was sitting at the dining room table with a cup of tea in her hand and was lost in thought so she didn't hear Mitchum walk up behind her.)

Mitchum: Hey, what are you doing?

(jumps a little bit) Rory: Just thinking.

Mitchum: Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Well I'm going to start working on sorting pictures, and taking care of stuff around the house. So I'll.

(in a sort of meek voice) Rory: Mitchum.

(he sees her crying and sits down next to her) Mitchum: Rory, what is it? What's wrong?

(Logan and Elijah had just walked in through the front door, he sees her upset, and rushes over.)

Logan: Honey, what's going on? Are you alright? Have you told dad yet?

(looks at Logan) Mitchum: Told me what?

Logan: You two need to talk, we'll be downstairs. Call me if you need anything okay?

Rory: Alright baby, I will.

(Elijah and Logan go downstairs)

Mitchum: What's going on?

Rory: I had a doctor's appointment, because I was feeling really weak, and my energy levels just weren't there like they used to be.

Mitchum: Okay. So what did the doctor tell you?

(stands up and starts walking around) Rory: My cancer came back.

(he had gotten up as well and had started pacing after she had told him about the appointment)

Mitchum: What? When did you find out?

Rory: About a month ago. Mitchum?

Mitchum: A month. You waited a month to tell me. Rory, why after everything we've shared through treatment, I'm rather surprised by that. How long are you doing treatment? Does Logan know yet? How about Elijah or Shira?

Rory: I didn't do it on purpose I promise you that. I was looking for the right time to tell you and there just wasn't a good time until now. I have to do chemo two times a week for three month. Logan knows, however I don't think that Elijah does. I mean Logan, might have told him today, but I didn't tell him. And no I haven't told Shira yet.

(he gets up and goes to the front door) Mitchum: I do appreciate you telling me. But I need some time to digest this. I'll be back in a few hours.

Rory: Alright.

(Mitchum leaves again to go to work, while Rory sits there, in a state of shock. During that time Shira had come home. For a few minutes she just watches her sitting there, however now she walks over to her and sits down) Shira: Rory, dear are you alright?

(jumps a little) Rory: Of course I am, I'm just going to head upstairs. I have to study for these finals and still have a project to finish.

Shira: Okay, I'll call you down when dinner is ready.

(Rory smiles at her, and walks upstairs to her bedroom. While Shira goes downstairs to talk to her sons to see if they know what's going on)

Shira: Hey Logan, what's wrong with Rory?

(looks at his mom with a look of panic and worry on his face) Logan: What do you mean, mom? Where is she?

Shira: She went to her room to do homework, however she seems very distant. I have a feeling that there's something else going on. Either one of you care to explain?

Logan: I would love to, but I'm going to go check on her first. Elijah why don't you inform mom of what is going on here okay?

(he quickly walks up the stairs to go see how Rory is really doing)

Elijah: Rory's cancer came back she found out about a month ago and she just told dad who kind of just left after he found out.

(Sits down next to him) Shira: Omygosh, how is Logan handling it?

Elijah: I think that at the moment he is just in a state of shock to be honest with you. I'm afraid that over time, it will it sink in and he will fall apart.

Shira: Logan is a lot stronger than we give him credit for, he will be fine. Well, I'm going to head upstairs then, thanks for telling me the news. Where's your father at?

Elijah: He went back to work. I think it hurt his feelings that Rory waited so long to tell him.

Shira: That's understandable, well I'm going to head back upstairs to finish dinner. I'll call when it's ready.

(she spends the entire time while making dinner worrying about Rory and her husband. For many years now the two of them have been really close.)

(Logan and Rory are in his room. He is in a pair of khakis, and a sweatshirt, while she is in a pair of his sweatpants and a hoodie. He is cuddling with her at the moment while listening to "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol)

Logan: How are you feeling baby?

Rory: Much better actually, thanks for everything that you did today, Logan. It means a lot to me.

Logan: It's no problem at all, Rory, you know I would do anything and everything in the world for you with no hesitation.

Rory: I know and I would do anything for you as well.

(he simply smiles at her, they continue to cuddle, Logan gets up after he knows for sure that his girlfriend had fallen asleep. He walks downstairs, where he finds his father working at the dining room table. Mitchum looks up when he hears foot steps coming down the stairs.)


	4. Six Flags

(Mitchum was rather surprised to see his son up as late as he was. His son used to stay up all night to play games, or spend it talking to Rory or Aiden. But ever since Aiden had moved out, and Rory had fallen ill again, he had been going to bed at normal times)

Mitchum: Hey, Logan, what are you doing up so late? Don't you have work tomorrow morning?

(sitting down across from his dad) Logan: I took the day off, after explaining the situation to my bosses they were more than understanding, that and I just can't deal with work right now. Dad, I need to talk to you.

Mitchum: What's up?

(he breaks down and tears start streaming down his face) Logan: I can't believe that this is happening. I'm just not sure how to handle this because I know that she is being strong and everything but deep down she is as scared as I am. Dad, what if she doesn't get better? What if she doesn't make it? What if?

Mitchum: Logan, stop right now. You are going to drive yourself crazy with the what if game. There is a slight and I mean very slight chance that she may not make it, but that doesn't matter right now. We all have to be strong for her. If she sees us being weak now, she might not have what it takes to get better. That and if you have a full break down now, how are you going to have energy to take care of her when she needs you the most?

Logan: What do you mean?

(gets up from the table, and goes to sit next to his son) Mitchum: For example, if you completely fall apart today, your energy is going to be shot, not just emotionally but physically as well. Take it in shifts it will be easier for both of you. This isn't easy information for anyone to process, so you aren't going to digest it in one night. Give it time to sink in, it's okay to be scared. It's okay to worry. To be honest with you I'm just as worried as you are.

(looks at his dad in shock) Logan: Really you are?

Mitchum: Of course I am, Logan. You know how I feel about her.

(interrupts him) Logan: Then why don't you ever say that, let alone tell either one of us?

Mitchum: You know how much Rory relies on us, Logan. She can emotionally afford to see you breakdown, you're her boyfriend, it's to be expected. I'm not sure if she can handle seeing me break down about the situation. I think that she would see it as sign that the family is giving up hope, and there is no reason for her to fight anymore.

Logan: That's a good point, we can't have her thinking that, because I know that if she that we were giving up she would lose the will to keep doing chemo.

Mitchum: So anyway, what do you say to taking the break down in shifts?

Logan: That sounds like a good idea. It's just.

Mitchum: It's just what? What's the worst that could happen if you take breaks from your grief and focus on the positive?

Logan: I'm scared that if I do that, I will bottle everything up and just fall apart at the wrong time. I can't do that, I can't afford to.

Mitchum: Logan, you have grown up a lot in the past year, not willingly mind you, but you have, you've learned not to bottle up your emotions. You'll be fine, I promise.

(smiles at his dad and stands up to go to bed) Logan: Alright, thanks for this little pep talk dad, it really did help. Love you, good night.

Mitchum: Love you too.

(Logan goes to bed, while Mitchum stays up for a little while to work on things around the house. He is also having a hard time dealing with the news, but instead of actually coping with it, he just works even harder to escape the pain. It's the next day, Logan gets up and gets dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a light blue shirt. He proceeds to wake up his parents and brother. They all get dressed, Shira and Mitchum leave to go to Six Flags, while Elijah stays behind with his brother. Logan goes back up to his room and wakes up Rory.)

Logan: Honey, it's time to get up, and dressed I have a surprise for you.

(wakes up and looks at him with an excited smile on her face) Rory: Really, what is it?

Logan: You have to get out of bed, dressed and in the car to find out!

Rory: Okay, I'll be ready in a second.

(She takes a quick shower and gets dressed in her favorite pair of AE jeans, a strapless yellow shirt, and yellow sandals. She grabs her purse and walks downstairs, when all of the sudden she hears someone crying.)

Rory: Logan.

(he had walked down the stairs as well and was right behind her) Logan: Yeah.

(whispers) Rory: Do you hear that?

(listens for a few seconds) Logan: Omygosh, that's Elijah, he never cries. Do you think I should go and talk to him?

Rory: No, let me.

Logan: Are you sure?

Rory: Of course, it's fine don't worry about it.

Logan: Okay, I'll meet you guys in the car.

Rory: Sounds like a plan.

(Logan leaves, while Rory goes into the living room, and sits down next to Elijah.)

(he quickly wipes the tears off of his face) Elijah: What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the car with my brother.

Rory: Shouldn't you be there as well?

Elijah: Touché.

(smiles at him knowingly) Rory: Elijah, what's going on?

(looks at her, and has a flashback to years before when they were just relaxing on the couch together, and having a good time. It is breaking his heart to see her like this, having to go through chemo all over again.)

Elijah: Nothing, let's go.

(he gets up to leave but Rory gently puts her hand on top of his) Rory: No, not until you tell me what's wrong.

(he gets up and walks towards the front door) Elijah: Rory, today is supposed to be a good day, a relaxed time for the family to spend together. I don't want it ruined by depressing thoughts okay?

(gives in and walks with him) Rory: Fair enough,. However, at some point do you promise to tell me what's on your mind? And by the way do you know what the surprise is by any chance then?

Elijah: Of course I will. And yes I do know what it is, but there is no way that I am going to tell you what it is nice try though.

(they laugh while getting into the car, they drive to Six Flags but Logan had put a blind fold over his girlfriend's eyes so she had no idea where they were, he helps her out of the car and they walk up to their parents, Logan still won't take the blindfold off.)

Rory: Finally, so are you going to tell me where we are?

(while gently taking the blindfold off of her eyes) Logan: Surprise.

(she looks at him with tears in her eyes) Rory: Honey. What?

Shira : He remembered how much fun you had here when we went a few years ago, and he figured that the entire family could have some relaxation time before you start your chemo. How does that sound?

(she looks at all of them, and realizes how much they all truly care about her, and how much she cared about them.)

Rory: That sounds perfect.

Mitchum: Okay then, let's go have some fun.

(they spend the entire day at Six Flags, leave at nine and they get home by 10:30. Elijah, Shira, and Logan all go inside, however Rory stays outside and sits down on the porch, because she feels like she needs sometime to herself. Mitchum parks the van in the garage, and then walks up close to where Rory was sitting at but out of her eye shot. He looks at her, and thinks back to the all the times she had been at the house and how much he cared about her. He loves her like he loves his own kids. Like Elijah, it was killing him to see her like this. However he realized that he couldn't let her see him fall apart.)

Mitchum: What's on your mind, Rory?

Rory: Not much really, just thinking about stuff.

(sits down next to her) Mitchum: What sort of stuff? Anything I can help you with?

Rory: I don't know, maybe. I just need someone to vent to and I know that Logan is already having a hard enough time dealing with this. I don't want him to know that I'm scared. I know that he wants to get married and sooner rather than later but what if I'm not healthy enough for that? What if I never get better? What if?

(however Mitchum stops her, gets out his cell phone and calls someone.)

Rory: Who are you calling?

(holds up a finger to signal hold on for a minute) Mitchum: Can you come down here?

Logan: Sure, where are you?

Mitchum: I'm on the porch with Rory.

(sounds panicky) Logan: Is she okay?

Mitchum: She's fine just come down here please.

Logan: Okay, I'll be down in a minute.

(Logan comes downstairs, and sits down on the porch with his father and Rory.)

Logan: What's going on?

(stands up and looks at the both of them) Mitchum: Do you realize that you both have now had the What if conversation with me? I get that you are nervous, and have every right to be, however all this negativity isn't going to help either one of you in the long run. Logan, think of it this way, what's the worst that could happen?

Logan: She dies, or she never really recovers from her cancer.

Rory: Logan, I already told you that's not a possibility. Not even a remote one.

Mitchum: There you go, so is there anything else that you are really afraid of?

Logan: That she won't be able to graduate college on time, because her cancer comes back, or she won't be able to follow her dreams because her health problems are holding her back.

Mitchum: Okay, but the doctors said that after three months of chemo that she will be fine. She will be able to go to college and graduate on time, and follow her dreams.

(thinks for a few moments and says slowly) Logan: That's a good point.

(turns to Rory) Mitchum: What's your worst fear, Rory?

Rory: My fear is the same as Logan's now that I think about it.

Mitchum: So you have the same fear, but nothing worse than that is going to happen, so please for the sake of not only our entire family's sanity, but your relationship as well, stop being so negative.

Logan: Alright, we promise not to be so pessimistic.

Mitchum: Good, now let's call it a night and go to bed.

Rory: That's the second best idea that you have had all day long.

(they all three go inside, and to bed. The time has elapsed, it is now three months later. Rory had finished with chemo, and had passed her finals with flying colors. The family is now at Olive Garden to celebrate the beginning of new things, and saying good bye to the past.)

(standing up about to give a toast) Mitchum: I would just like to say congrats to Rory and Logan for getting through their second round of chemo together and making it out stronger then before as a couple. Also thank you to Shira, Aiden, and Elijah for all of their help with rides to and from the hospital, the movie nights, along with everything else in order to keep the family spirits high. To the best family a man could ever ask for.

(everyone toast) Shira: Honey, that was really sweet of you to say!

Mitchum: I try.

Logan: Very funny dad. So what are everyone's plan for the next week?

Aiden: Well Alisha and I plan on going to Arizona for a relaxing trip. She's been crazy busy with work these past few months so I figured I could give her a surprise.

Logan: Dude, that's pretty awesome right there. How about you Elijah?

Elijah: Not much really. Later on down the road I'm going to start looking for a job as a photographer in order to get some practice under my belt.

Aiden: That's a good idea.

(the dinner continues on until around nine when everyone decides it's time to call it a night)

AN: Sorry it ends so abruptly, but I want to get this story all updated and start adding chapters again. Also the people I don't have rights for are Rory, Logan, Mitchum, Shira, Lorelai, and Luke. Aiden, Elijah, and Alisha are created out of my own imagination. Many also may have noticed that Mitchum and Shira are acting extremely out of character but I wanted to change their normal personality to fit the story better. Also yes I know that the mother daughter duo don't have a lot of interaction in this story sorry about that as well but in this story I wanted Mitchum and Shira to become Rory's second family.


	5. The Proposal

Sorry for the constant time jumps but this way we can get to the wedding sooner, and have a bit more fun instead of so much drama/ sadness mixed with doubt. There will still be some major changes to some chapters while others will be minor. I'm going to try to keep the proposal chapter the same though, as much as possible. Anyway enough with the rambling! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

The date is now a year and half late. The summer of Logan's sophomore year at Yale, and Rory's Graduation night. Both the Huntzberger's and the Gilmore-Danes family had come to see her get her diploma. Logan had arrived dressed in a black suit with a blue shirt, and a white tie. Aiden is in black pants, a white shirt, and black tie while the youngest brother decided to wear gray pants, silver shirt and black tie. Shira is in a green dress with white high heels. Mitchum is in black pants, a light green stripped shirt, and white tie. Rory is in a form fitting floor length ocean blue dress with silver heals. The ceremony had ended about an hour ago and they went to Olive Garden to celebrate. Aiden had just given a wonderful toast for his soon to be sister-in-law, and the food had just arrived. Now, this night happened to be the same one that Logan planned on proposing to Rory. However the only one who knows this is Mitchum, because he had talked to him about it a few months ago, and had shown his father the ring and everything. Logan then stands up, the father and son duo share a look before Logan starts to speaks.

Logan: I would first like to say congratulations, my love for graduating not only on time even when you had chemo treatments, but being Valedictorian, which I know is what you wanted to do. Also there is something else I would like to add to this toast. As most of you already know Rory and I have been together for almost five years now. And to be honest I have known for quite some time that she is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with.

(Shira and Rory both have tears in their eyes and the rest of the guys are looking at Logan with the type of expression that says it's about time. He turns towards Rory and gets down on one knee.)

Logan: Rory, you have seen me go through every possible emotion, you were there for me when I felt like everything was falling apart. You were there when my friend passed away, when I was angry about getting a bad grade on a paper, or when I got into a fight with one of my parents. Anyway, my point is, I don't want to ever lose what we have and the reliance that we have on each other. I want to fall asleep with my arms wrapped around you at night and wake up to you in the morning. I want to always be the shoulder that you cry on. The one you run to literally or figuratively, when something goes wrong no matter how small you think it may be. Rory, what I'm trying to ask you is, will you marry me?

(She looks at the ring which has two small diamonds on one side, then one blue sapphire in the middle, that he has in front of her, then looks up at him with love, tears, desire, and compassion in her eyes) Rory: Yes, Logan I will marry you!

(He puts the ring on, then proceeds to pick her up and gives her a hug. After that they all eat dinner and then head back to the Huntzberger's mansion. Aiden gives Logan and Rory a congratulatory hug before leaving to go his girlfriend's house. The rest of the family is hanging out in the living room. A bottle of champagne was open, and everyone was just settling in to discuss telling others about the proposal.)

Shira: I propose a toast for this evening. Congratulations to the happy couple, welcome to the family, Rory. You have always been an amazing force in each one of our lives; it is a honor and a blessing to finally be able to call you my daughter.

(they hug) Rory: Aww, that is so sweet thank you. It's also an honor and a blessing to finally be able to call you mom.

Mitchum: Well.

(interrupts jokingly) Elijah: Of course dad, you have to have the last word, just teasing. Go on.

(laughs) Mitchum: I propose the final last toast for this evening. Like Shira said, congratulations, and welcome to the family. From the beginning I have seen you have an amazing impact on my entire family's lives. Starting with Elijah, he laughs and smiles so much more than he used to. Then, when you and Logan finally stopped being so stubborn and admitted your feelings for each other, you once again changed one of my son's lives. I hope that your marriage is everything that you both want it to be. (everyone picks up their champagne glasses.) Here's to Logan and Rory. (After they all toast everyone in the family hugs each other.)

Mitchum: So who wants to be the one to tell my mother?

(They all grimace; Shira is the first one to speak up.)

Shira: I think that you should tell her Mitchum, I mean who could it explain it better.

Elijah: She has a point, dad.

(looks like he is thinking of something.)

Logan: Dad, what are you thinking? We are not making a formal announcement at some society get together.

(looks at Logan in shock) Rory: Excuse me, why not?

Logan: Because I don't want to, I don't think that it would be appropriate nor do we want that much attention. Think about it, honey. As soon as we say anything about the engagement, everyone will be asking questions about it, not just once but every single time they see us until the wedding finally takes place. Do you really want to answer the same questions a hundred times from a group of Society women?

Rory: That's a good point. It's a good thing that you are the logical one, baby. (gets up)

Logan: You feeling alright?

(smiles at him lovingly)Rory: I'm fine, Logan don't worry I'm just going to head to bed, it's been a long and exciting day.

Logan: Okay, I'll come with you then. Night mom, and dad. Elijah, you and I have plans tomorrow don't forget.

Elijah: I won't, what time do you want me to get up?

Logan: 10:30. We need to be there by noon to make sure everything is set up. See you guys tomorrow.

Elijah: Night.

(turns towards Elijah) Rory: Before, we go to bed I just want to say thank you, Elijah for everything that you have helped me with over the past few years. Lord only knows where I would be without you and your brother. Mrs. Huntzberger.

Shira: Please, call me Shira, you're family and have been for a while now.

Rory: Okay, Shira. Thank you for all the meals, helping me get through fights with friends, all the study for homework as well as finals, the awesome Six Flags trip, and the hours of staying up late at night and giving me advice, it means a lot.

(she goes up to Rory and hugs her again.) Shira: It was no problem at all; I would do it any day of the week.

(It is now time for Mitchum and Rory to say their thanks, Logan, Shira and Elijah look at each other and excuse themselves from the room so Mitchum and Rory can have a few minutes to themselves.)

Rory: Mr. Huntzberger.

Mitchum: Please, call me Mitchum.

(smiles at him) Rory: Mitchum, I don't even know where to begin.

Mitchum: The beginning is always a good place to start.

(laughing now) Rory: Okay, well you have no idea how nervous I used to get coming over here. There was this one time the summer before my junior year, it had been almost a month since I had been in your house, and I was shaking walking up the steps to the front door, almost called and canceled, thankfully you answered the door, and made a joke about girl scout cookies. It not only got me to laugh, it also completely relaxed me. Mitchum, you may be a workaholic, you may be frustrating as hell at times, and at other times be the funniest guy in the world, however, you are a great person, and always know what to say to get me to smile. Just thank you so much for everything that you have done, or said to make things easier.

Mitchum: Well, first of all I never knew that you were ever that nervous to come over here, however I am glad to make things easier and be able to relax you at the same time. I know that I probably shouldn't say this, but I am beyond thankful to have such an amazing, thoughtful, and beautiful woman not only in my son's and wife's life but in mine as well. Thank the lord for small miracles right? (they laugh). Anyway, I also want you to know that I completely agree with Shira, it is an honor and a blessing to finally be able to call you my daughter.


	6. Dealing With Abby

(It is now the next day, Logan and Elijah were planning a surprise graduation party in Stars Hollow for Rory. So they had gotten up early to take care of few minor details, and are now back at the park where they had called Rory to join them about half an hour ago.)

Rory: So, how did whatever you guys have planned this morning go?

Logan: Everything went off without a hitch.

Rory: You still aren't going to tell me what it is are you?

Logan: Of course not honey, that would ruin the surprise.

Rory: You surprise me all the time, baby you don't have to keep doing it.

Logan: I know that but I like seeing how happy it makes you!

(shakes her head) Rory: Fine! One of these days I'm going to have to do something really sweet and wonderful for you in return to try and top everything you've done. Anyway, how are you doing Elijah?

Elijah: Doing pretty amazing actually. Slept really well last night for the first time in a few weeks. Do you plan on taking any pictures together in the fountains guys?

(smiles at him) Rory: That sounds like an amazing idea. Do you want to Logan?

Logan: Sure why not? We haven't done that in a while.

(they spend a few hours taking various pictures in the fountains in front of them, and just walking around the park, having a good time with each other. They are now at home. They walk into the house and are surprised to see Mitchum sitting at the dining room table. It was around two o'clock in the afternoon which was rather rare for him to be home that early)

Elijah: Hey dad, what's going on?

(they hear their grandmother's voice from the kitchen) Abby: Have you talked to Logan or Rory about this yet? They shouldn't be getting married, you know that they aren't good for each other. I mean it so obvious that Rory is just after his money.

(Rory looks at Mitchum in shock.) Mitchum: Mom, you have no right to say that. Logan and Rory are perfect together, he helps her calm down even in the worst of fights, he has been there for EVERY chemo appointment, every final, the list in endless, and she brings out his truly happy side, supports him in everything he does. And the last thing that Rory wants is Logan's money. She's not that type of woman at all. Both of them have been through hell and back again in order to be with each other.

Abby: Just because they went through high school, college, the death of his friend as well as well a few family members, her aunt and her chemo together doesn't mean they are meant to be. Elijah and Rory are better for each other, simply due to the fact that they have more of a history.

(she walks into the dining room and sees Logan, Rory and Elijah standing there. She just stays silent for a few minutes.)

Rory: Excuse me, I'm just going to go upstairs.

Elijah: I'll be downstairs if anyone needs me.

(Logan had seen the tears in Rory's eyes and was beyond angry at his grandmother for hurting her this way)

(he turns towards her with rage in his eyes, however his voice sounded eerily calm) Logan: How dare you?

Abby: Now, Logan you have to understand where I'm coming from.

(interrupts before she is finished with what she was going to say) Logan: No I don't have to understand you at all, you have no right to come into this house and say anything let alone judge my fiancée and I about our decision to get married. Rory, is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me.

(getting frustrated) Abby: No, she's not. She holds you back from your full potential and if she really loved you she wouldn't do that.

(finally stands up to his mother ) Mitchum: That's it, get out.

(looks at her son in shock) Abby: Excuse me?

Mitchum: You heard me, you can not come into this house, and insult my son, and my soon to be daughter in law. Like Logan said, what gives you the right to do that? Who even asked you for your opinion. All I did was tell you the news, and I expected that to be the end of it. However, you couldn't just keep your mouth shut. What you need to know is that nothing you say to either one them nor me is going to make a difference. You have two choices, get used to this match up or stay the hell out of our lives.

(she doesn't respond to his ultimatum, she just walks out of his house. Mitchum and Logan just sit down in exhaustion.)

Logan: I'm sorry, dad.

Mitchum: About what?

Logan: This whole fight. I never knew that she felt that way.

Mitchum: It doesn't matter, contrary to what she thinks you two need each other. I think separately you guys wouldn't be happy at all.

Logan: Thank you that means a lot.

Mitchum: You should probably go check up on her.

(sighs deeply, stands up and goes to his room. He opens the door gently, and sees his fiancée crying on his bed. He quietly goes up her and hugs her) Logan: Are you okay?

(laughs bitterly) Rory: Am I okay are you serious, Logan? Your grandmother hates me. Maybe she's right. Maybe we shouldn't.

Logan: Rory, stop right there, we are getting married, no matter what she thinks. You are so perfect for me. You put up with my obsessive running, the fact that I still have a year left of college, my constant working, the Life and Death Brigade, Finn as well as Colin, the cop program, as well as my video game addiction. Don't ever question that you hear me?

(smiles at him and puts her head on his shoulder) Rory: Thank you, it helps hearing you say that. I love you so much.

Logan: I love you too, baby.

(they fall asleep in each other's arms. It's the next day. Rory, Aiden, Logan, and Elijah are at the mall shopping for clothes and other random stuff. Aiden, and Elijah had stepped into GameStop, while Logan and Rory were at Victoria's Secret. She had just come out of the dressing room with purple lingerie on)

(in a sexy voice) Rory: So, what do you think baby?

(smirking, goes over to her and kisses her neck) Logan: I think, it looks perfect, in fact it's so perfect that I think that I should help you take it off.

(smirks right back at him) Rory: Please do.

(they go back into the dressing room, after a few more hours at the mall, they all leave and go back home. The foursome walks into the house, and go into the kitchen. All at the same time their mouths drop to the floor.)

Mitchum and Shira: Surprise.

Aiden: What's this for?

Mitchum: It's our way to apologize for what happened yesterday, and have a relaxing dinner at the same time.

(looks at his parents) Aiden: What happened yesterday?

Logan: Why don't we sit down and I'll explain it.

(They all sit down to enjoy the fondue dinner that Mitchum ad Shira had made for the family. While eating Logan filled his older brother in on the situation)

Aiden: That is just ridiculous, no offense Elijah but you and Rory just don't belong together. Not just that Logan, but grandma has no excuse not to like your fiancée.

Mitchum: She's just biased. Try not to worry so much about it.

Shira: Let's just keep the dinner relaxed. Have you guys decided on the color scheme yet?

Rory: Silver and blue.

Logan: Blue because our favorite color and silver to brighten up the mood.

Shira: That sounds amazing.

Rory: Thanks.

Aiden: Have you told her about the date yet?

Logan: No.

Rory: You chose a date for the wedding?

Logan: Yeah.

Rory: What is it?

Logan: August 24th.

Rory: Aw, honey that is beyond perfect.

Aiden: Told you she would love it.

Rory: He's right I do.

(the parents share a look of confusion) Shira: Why is that date so significant?

Rory: Logan and I go together on August 24th, 2006.

Shira: That is pretty sweet then!

(they finish with dinner and go to living room) Aiden: So what movie are we watching this time?

Mitchum: Music Man.

(they all look at him and say No at the same time) Elijah: Nice try, dad.

Mitchum: No harm in trying.

Aiden: True, true. Any other suggestions?

Shira: How about High Tension?

Logan: Perfect idea. Although mom I do have to warn you that it is a somewhat gory movie.

Shira: I'm pretty sure I can handle it. If not I'll just head up to bed or do laundry.

(they settle in to watch the movie, and by the time it's done, Rory and Shira had fallen asleep. Logan carried his new fiancée to bed, while Mitchum helped his wife to their room. The guys decide to hang out for a few more hours and talk.)

Logan: How's Alisha doing? We haven't seen her in a while.

Aiden: She's doing great, at the moment she is working at the salon. She should be done by now so I'll probably be heading home soon.

Logan: That's a good thing that she's happy and doing what she loves. Tell her we all say hi.

Aiden: I shall, and thanks man. So I'll try to drop by sometime in the next few weeks. Love you guys.

Elijah: See you later, Aiden. I think I'm going to head to bed as well. It's been a long few days.

(he and Aiden leave at the same time) Mitchum: How's Rory holding up after yesterday?

Logan: Pretty well. She's just emotionally and physically exhausted right now. It will get better soon hopefully.

Mitchum: Don't worry everything will be fine.

Author's Note: Okay I know that before that it said the wedding was in the next chapter. I went back and read the next chapter in which there was no wedding! So sorry about that. It's a good thing I'm going back and editing this story from the beginning! Sorry for all of the errors. I wrote this when I was in the middle of a few different phases in writing. Hopefully the updated version is a lot better and easier to read!


	7. Avoiding Emily

To explain one thing before you read this chapter. Unlike in the show, Mitchum doesn't push Logan to join the family business of the newspaper. Logan decided to do a different career and became a cop. However he is still expected to do things the way society sees fit. Later on in the story due to certain situations he might change careers again. Also for the readers who read the story before, please do not worry Rory will end up pregnant at some point just not quite yet. We need to get them through their first years of college and have them secure in jobs they both love first. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. However Aiden, Elijah, and Alisha are mine!

(It's the next morning and the couple is rudely awoken by the ringing of their house phone.)

(his voice slightly horse) Logan: Hello?

Shira: Hello, it's your mother, is Rory there?

Logan: Of course she is, but she's asleep right now what do you need?

Shira: If you don't mind too much waking her up, I want to ask her about the engagement party.

Logan: Mom, we've only been engaged for a whole of three days, does the party planning really have to start now?

Shira: Logan, believe me, I don't want to start the planning of it either just yet. However, you know how Emily is.

Logan: No need to say anymore. Hang on one second.

(he gently wakes up his wife and hands her the phone) Rory: Who is it?

Logan: It's my mother.

(sighs) Rory: Hello, Shira how are you doing?

Shira: I'm doing great? How about you?

Rory : A little tired, not to sound rude but did you call for a certain reason?

Shira: Yes, your grandmother called me earlier today and she wants the two of us to throw us a society engagement party.

Rory: But Shira, you know I don't like doing those type of functions.

Shira: I know that you don't want to sweety, but Emily is insisting that we have one anyway. Please, just humor her. So what should I tell her?

Rory: That there shouldn't be anymore then 20 to thirty people family and closest friends. Because if there are more than that it just gets too stuffy and awkward for the one's who don't know each other. The color scheme is silver and midnight blue. O, we should probably have Sookie make the cake too!

Shira: That sounds like the perfect party right there. I will give her the details later on today, and then get back to on what all is actually going to happen. How does that sound?

Rory: That sounds great. So I will talk to you later on today?!

Shira: You sure will. Bye

Rory: Bye

(she hangs up the phone and decides to get out of bed) Logan: Baby, where are you going? It's only 9:30 in the morning.

(getting changed into a pair of Yale sweet pants, and a pink short sleeve shirt) Rory: Because, we need to go shopping today, as well as try to avoid my grandmother's calls for at least the morning.

Logan: That sounds like a good idea. Let's go.

(he grabs a pair of comfy clothes, he gets dressed, grabs them hot tea, then they hit a few shops buying things here and there that they like. They are now sitting down to lunch at Cheeseburger In Paradise, when Rory's cell phone rings)

Rory: Hello

Emily: Rory, you've been avoiding my calls all morning, haven't you?

Rory: I haven't been avoiding you grandma, Logan and I have been shopping and now we are at lunch. Anyway, what do you need?

Emily: You like orange right?

Rory: Of course I like orange. Why do you ask though?

Emily: For the engagement party of course.

Rory: But grandma don't these types of parties usually follow the them of the wedding? Which are silver and midnight blue.

(Logan looks at his fiancée with his usual smirk)

(laughs a little) Emily: That's an excellent point there, Rory. But I still want to do a more summer like color then winter.

Rory: Grandma, no offense but this is our party not your's to change around the way you want it to be. Please just go with the theme of blue and silver and have Sookie make the cake. Okay, that's all I'm asking for, you can change anything else but those two things alright? Is there anything else

Emily: No, Shira called about an hour ago telling me everything else, so have a great day and see you soon, Rory.

Rory: Okay, wait if Shira told you all of the details already, why did you ask about colors then?

Emily: I just wanted to make sure that's what you really wanted.

(shakes her head) Rory: Good bye, grandma.

(she hangs up the phone and goes back to lunch) Logan: So do you think that she will actually respect your wishes?

Rory: I don't know, only time will tell. Do you think that you'll want to come to the party?

Logan: I will most likely be there since it's an engagement party for the both of us!

(they laugh together) Rory: That's an excellent point there.

Logan: Figured it was.

Rory: Alright, well how about we go hang out with your brothers tonight, and that way you can invite them at the same time you invite the rest of the guys.

Logan: That's a brilliant idea. How about Paris?

Rory: What do you mean?

(he pays for lunch and they are now taking a walk in the park) Logan: Are her and Finn still in town?

Rory: Of course they are. They don't leave until the middle of October

Logan: O, that's good.

Rory: Sure is. Actually I was thinking maybe we should throw them a going away party.

Logan: I think that they would really enjoy and appreciate that.

Rory: Really?

Logan: Yeah, of course.

(they hang out at the part until 3:30, and then go to Shira and Mitchum's house. Mitchum opens the door.)

Logan: Hey, Dad how's it going?

(they hug) Mitchum: Pretty good. It's been a while since we've seen you.

(Rory and him hug as well) Rory: Sorry it's been so long but we've been rather busy, with our jobs, shopping, and avoiding Emily.

(they all laugh) Mitchum: Well that's a job in itself. What is she trying to do now?

(he asks this while walking through the dining room to go to the living room, where Shira is sitting at)

Logan: She wants her and Mom to throw us a society engagement party in a few weeks.

Mitchum: Are you sure this a good thing?

Shira: Of course I do, if I didn't I wouldn't have agreed to do it.

Mitchum: Okay, I just wanted to make sure that everyone wanted this, and that it wasn't just Emily's idea.

(Rory and Shira share a little giggle) Shira: You worry far too much.

Logan: Honey, do you need anything to drink or eat?

Rory: Cheeseburger, French fries, and a glass of ice tea would be great sweety. Thank you so much.

Logan: It's my pleasure.

(he goes into the kitchen, his mother follows) Shira: Are you okay Logan? You seem a little distant tonight.

Logan: I'm thinking of joining dad's company.

Shira: Excuse me?

Logan: It has better health benefits, and it pays more money. Also, in the long run it is a much safer job.

Shira: Does Rory know about this?

Rory: Do I know about what?


	8. Making Up

I want to put a little author's note before this chapter, sorry if it seems weird but just had to say it. This story came about a year ago based off of a dream I had. Parts of this story are based on real life situations while others are just thought of. The relationship that Rory shares with Mitchum and Shira is much like a relationship I have in real life. Also I know that the nickname Ace isn't used a lot, and that Rory is drinking tea instead coffee, for like me I do not enjoy coffee that much. Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't Own Gilmore Girls. The only characters I can claim are Aiden, Alisha, and Elijah.

(Logan jumps a little, as he had no idea that she had been standing there) Logan: Honey.

Rory: Do not even tell me that you are thinking of quitting your job. Why would you do that? After everything you went through to become a cop and now you just want to through it away. Why

Shira: I think that I should leave.

(she exit's to the living room) Logan: Because, if I transfer to this job, it's a lot safer, and the benefits are better.

Rory: Even if it is a safer job, you will be working so much more. I don't want you having to work 100 hour weeks. It's just.

Logan: I know it's not fair, but I need to do this.

Rory: Look, I don't want to discuss this here. I don't want your mom to feel responsible for this fight. So can we please just talk about when we get home?

Logan: Of course.

(they go back into the living room, to hang out with the family for a few hours. The couple is now at the door, saying good bye)

Logan : Thanks for everything tonight mom and dad. I'm going to go and get the car. Love you guys

Mitchum: Love you too.

Shira: I hope that I didn't cause any trouble for you two. That certainly wasn't my intent. You know that I just want you both to be happy. I had just assumed that he had talked to you about this.

Rory: Shira, really it's fine, it would have caused problems eventually, don't worry about it. I'll try to call you tomorrow and let you know what's going on.

Shira: Okay, that sounds like a plan. Love you, night.

Rory: Love you too.

(Rory and Logan drive home in silence, they walk into the bedroom) Rory: How could you not discuss this with me first?

Logan: Because, I knew that you wouldn't agree with the decision.

Rory: It's not that I don't agree with it baby, I just. I mean I think it's a good idea.

(looks at her in shock) Logan: Wait you do? Excuse me?

Rory: Of course I do. I just, I mean I know how hard you worked to become a cop and I also know how much you love that job, it makes you so happy. However, I also know that you love the family business because in a way you love constantly being busy.

Logan: That is all very true.

(they are holding hands now) Rory: And you know what the best part of it is?

Logan: No, what?

Rory: You won't be getting shot at on a daily basis anymore.

Logan: That's an added bonus, that I hadn't thought of yet.

(they laugh) Rory: So, when are you thinking of telling your dad about this?

Logan: Probably at next weeks dinner.

Rory: Makes sense.

Logan: You know what sounds really good right now baby?

Rory: No, what?

Logan: Let's call it a night. I have a surprise for you tomorrow, that you will need your strength for.

Rory: Oooo, that does sound like fun.

Logan: Get your mind out of the gutter, it's not what you are thinking.

Rory: Darn maybe afterwards. Night baby. Love you

Logan: Love you too.

(they fall asleep in each others arms. It's the next day, Logan gets dress in a pair of jeans with a Yale long sleeve shirt, and goes to wake up his fiancée)

Logan: Honey, it's time to get up.

Rory: Are you going to tell me where we are going?

Logan: Of course not, Ace that would ruin the surprise. Come on get dressed.

(she gets out of bed and goes to the closet) Rory: Is it casual or dressy.

Logan: It's actually a mixture of both. So just dressed in something comfortable now, and bring something to change into for later on the evening.

Rory: Okay, I should be ready in about half an hour.

Logan: Alright, I'll be in the living room.

she takes a shower and gets changed into a pair of comfy jeans with a matching Yale long sleeve shirt however her shirt is light blue and kind of form fitting. She walks into the living room) Rory: I'm ready when you are.

Logan: Perfect, I got your tea let's go.

(they get into the car and drive to the park)

Rory: Logan, I don't get it.

(puts his hands on her waist) Logan: This was where we went on our very first walk together almost five years ago. We sat down on this bench, talked about life, and just enjoyed each other.

Rory: Aww, that was a wonderful time.

Logan: I think that we should repeat history, and take a few pictures together near as well as in the fountains. What do you say?

(with a loving smile on her face) Rory: I say let's go for it. Although I didn't bring a camera.

Logan: Don't worry about that, I brought someone very special in order to do that for us.

Rory: Really, who?

(Paris, and Finn walk out) Paris: Surprise.

(they hug) Rory: When did you get here? How long are you staying? Thank you so much for doing this.

(she laughs) Paris: I got here about a week ago and I'm staying for a few months. Finn and I are done with classes, so we figured that we would come and hang out with the gang for a little while.

Rory: That is so awesome.

Paris: Alright, enough with all the emotion, let's get the pictures taken and then we shall get onto the other half of the surprise.

(looks at her husband mock anger) Rory: So, you tell my best friend the plans but not me? How is that fair?

Logan: Of course. It is very fair that way I know it will truly be a surprise, because Paris is known not to spill any secrets. Let's go, baby.

(the first picture they take together is with the both of them standing in the fountain, with Logan's arms around her belly. They take a few more pictures together and then a few with their friends. Now they are at Yale, at the coffee cart that they had been at most of their lives)

Rory: Don't tell me you bought me a coffee cart again? You know that I'm trying to decrease my intake of caffeine. That and I don't really drink coffee, so it would have to be a tea cart.

Logan: No, of course I'm not getting you coffee, nor is it a tea cart .

Rory: Then what is it?


	9. Career Changes

Author's Note: Also, for the one's that were wondering a chapter or two ago, it was introduced that Logan wanted to change careers. Instead of telling Rory about it she found out when he was telling his mother. This caused a small fight between the couple. However, in the end Rory gave in and let Logan make up his mind. All she has ever wanted was for him to be happy, and it didn't matter what career that was. Also to explain a little something Paris and Finn have also been dated for almost five years but they are getting married before Logan and Rory because Paris got a job out in New York. However the foursome plan on visiting each other often. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. The only characters I wrote into the store were Aiden, Elijah, and Alisha .

At first, he seemed happy with his change in careers however, after a few months she began to notice that his mood had changed dramatically. They used to be rather close, telling each other everything that happened, ranging from fights with their friends to strange stuff that their parents or the that they worked with did. Now, they barely talk and when they did it usually turned into a fight. So one day Rory decided to sit down with Logan and try to talk about their couple problems. She gets up early, decides to get dressed in something comfy, a pair of Yale sweatpants and a purple hoodie.

(walks into the kitchen, and sees him working. She wait's a few minutes before saying anything) Rory: Honey, can we talk?

(Logan jumps a little, for he didn't know that she was there) Rory: Sorry I wasn't trying to scare you.

Logan: It's alright. But, sure we can talk, what's up? (he closes up his laptop)

Rory: Is everything okay?

Logan: Of course it is, why do you ask?

Rory: It's just, you seem a lot more distant lately. We barely talk anymore, you're at work all the time.

(slightly frustrated) Logan: Rory, you knew that would happen if I worked for my father.

Rory: It doesn't matter if I knew it or not, Logan. We are getting married in nine months. We need to actually have a conversation that lasts longer than a few minutes, and doesn't end in us screaming at each other. We used to be like that Logan when we first got together almost six years ago, it wasn't fun then and it certainly isn't fun now. So, can we please change this cycle that we have gotten into?

Logan: I don't know what to tell you.

(goes up to him, puts her hand on his, and asks in a comforting voice) Rory: Honey, are you happy working with your father?

(sighs in defeat) Logan: Honestly, I'm not. I hate it. I hate the 100 hour workdays, hate missing the wedding planning, and just being with you. I know it's a safer job, but it's not my dream job and I am beyond miserable.

Rory: Then tell your father, I'm sure he will more than understand.

Logan: But what about you?

(looks at him with a confusion) Rory: What about me?

Logan: Aren't you going to worry if I switch back to being a cop?

Rory: Of course I'll worry baby, but your being happy and us staying together, is more important then keeping your father happy right now.

Logan: Alright. I'll try to find a time to tell him.

Rory: Okay, well Paris and I have plans to go shopping a few hours. What are you up to today?

Logan: Work of course, however Finn and I are going to the Pub later on. So how about after that you and I go out to dinner. How does Ryan's Steak House sound?

Rory: Sounds like heaven on earth.

(laughs) Logan: Okay, so I'll see you later baby. Love you.

Rory: Love you too.

(they both get ready and leave the house a few hours later. Paris and Rory are currently at the mall. They had just stopped to get apple cider at Starbucks, and are sitting down.)

Rory: So are things between you and Finn going?

Paris: Pretty great actually, we just got done planning where the wedding is going to take place.

( Author's Note: Logan and Rory's wedding date is August 24th, 2012 so the date would be late December 2011. Paris and Finn are getting married before their friend's which means their wedding date is February 16th, 2011)

Rory: That's great, where at?

Paris: The park in Stars Hollow.

Rory: Really, that is awesome, Paris. You do know you will have to pass everything by Taylor right?

Paris: Yes, sadly but I think once Taylor meets me it won't be a problem.

(they laugh) Rory: That is a great point. No one argues with the great Paris Gellar.

Paris: Amen to that.

(after a few more hours, Rory and Paris headed back to the love of their lives.)

(she is in the middle of her closet trying to decide what to wear) Rory: Baby, what should I wear, something casual or dressy?

Logan: Dressy.

Rory: Alright, I'll be ready in like ten minutes.

(she gets changed into a light blue flowing halter dress, with white high heels, her hair in a elegant yet simple side ponytail, while Logan gets dressed in a black suit with a silver shirt. They are at the restaurant now)

Logan: So how was the shopping with Paris?

Rory: It was pretty relaxing to be honest. They decided to get married in Stars Hollow.

Logan: That's pretty sweet.

Rory: Isn't it? How was the Pub with Finn?

Logan: Same. Rory there's something I would like to say to you.

(a little nervously) Rory: What?

Logan: I'm so sorry for the way that I've been treating you for the past few months. It wasn't fair, nor was it right of me to do. You have only ever had my best interest at heart and it wasn't okay for me to treat you like the dirt on the bottom of my show. You deserve so much better than that. And from now on I promise to do better in the way that I treat you.

(looks at him lovingly) Rory: I truly do appreciate the apology. It means more than you know. I know that you didn't mean to and hopefully with the change in jobs the stress level will go down!

Logan: Trust me it should.

(the rest of the dinner goes by pretty well, they go home and go to bed. Logan had decided to confront his father early in the morning before their business meetings started. Mitchum was pretty pissed off, at the beginning of the conversation. He felt that Logan knew this company backward and forward, and there was really no one better for the job. However, after his son explained the situation and how much he was missing out on with his soon to be wife Mitchum was a lot more understanding and decided to let Logan go back to his normal 9-5 life and his dream job. Logan, went home and told his Rory this information and both of them were a lot happier than they had been in previous months. During the next few months Paris and Finn got married and had a beautiful reception that Sookie catered and everyone just had a lot of fun as well as a relaxing time)


	10. Making Up II

Hope you like the little surprises! I figured it was about time to put some stuff in that was used in the show like the coffee cart. I will say that I know that I haven't been using of stuff from the show nor have Luke and Lorelai made a lot of appearances in this story. If this story is based off of parts of real life it's kind of hard to throw in things that don't really happen. I will try harder in the upcoming chapters to put more Gilmore Girls style things into it.

(they walk into the dining hall, where her best friend was standing) Rory: Lane! Is that you?

(Rory and Lane run to each other and embrace in a hug that is long overdue) Lane: Rory, how I have missed you over the past year.

Rory: I know me too! How was the tour?

(the entire group which now consists of Rory, Logan, Finn, Paris, Lane, and Zach all take a seat in the dining hall)

Lane: It was totally perfect. You should have seen Zach, he loved it, and looked amazing on stage.

(everyone laughs) Logan: How did Brian handle it?

Lane: The very first concert was the worst. He threw up for an entire half an hour, because he was so nervous but as soon as they got up and started singing he was fine.

Rory: Aww, it's a bummer that he threw up for such a long a time, but I'm glad that he got over his nerves and had a good time.

Lane: Yeah, I guess. But enough about the tour for now. What have I missed? Fill me in.

Finn: Well, Paris and I got married last week.

Rory: I wish you had been there, Lane. Sookie did an amazing job with the cake and the food.

Lane: I'm sorry I missed out on all the fun!

Logan: It's alright we forgive you this time.

Lane: Thanks, well we should go out to a restaurant and celebrate!

Logan: Sounds amazing! How about we go to Red Lobster?

Lane: That sounds great. I've actually been craving steak for the past couple of days.

(the group leaves Yale, drives to the restaurant, gets a table, and they have just ordered their food.)

Lane: Is there anything else that I should be filled in on?

Rory: We are getting married in nine months.

Lane: That is so great, congrats to the both of you.

Rory: Thanks.

Lane: Do you know where it's going to be at?

Logan: I was thinking in the Park in Algonquin where we both grew up. I mean the same place that Paris and Finn got married. Seems like a good place to get married. It also holds a lot of good memories for the two of us. It's where I asked Rory out, it's where we made up a lot of times.

(jokingly pouts at her husband) Rory: I thought that we should get married at the Gilmore Mansion, but he strongly disliked the idea.

(laughs) Lane: That was probably a good idea. I mean imagine if you guys decided to do that, everyone would be there, and we all know how much you guys hate the stuffiness of the DAR ladies.

Rory: Amen Lane, Amen.

Lane: Has your mom helped with the wedding planning at all?

Rory: Of course, she talked to Sookie about catering the wedding, she is coming with me to do the alterations, then we are going to decorate the park when it's time for the wedding.

Lane: That sounds like a lot of fun

Rory: Heck yeah it does! Can't wait for it to happen.

Lane: So, Logan what are your plans for the rest of the evening?

Logan: Well, I'm not really sure after this it's up to the rest of the group.

Rory: I say we go do something really fun, anyone want to go to the park and just let loose?

Zach: Sounds like a lot of fun let's do it. However, what did Emily say about the engagement?

(the group bursts entire fits of laughter) Paris: Now, that's a fun topic. You should have been there when she first told me about this. It was beyond hilarious.

Zach: What happened?

Rory: Emily calls me at like 7:30 in the morning, asking me all these stupid questions. She knows that I don't want a stuffy engagement party with a bunch of society women that I hate. But, she insists on doing it anyway. And then she wants to know if orange would be okay with me.

Lane: Orange, what does orange have to do with anything?

Paris: Apparently she forgot the colors for our wedding, and wanted to randomly do orange.

(the girls bursts into hysterical fits of laughter) Lane: Orange? You have got to be kidding me.

Rory: I wish that we were. However, I did put my foot down on that one. I was like there is no way in hell are we going to change the color of our wedding to fit your taste.

Lane: What did she say to that?

Paris: Well, you know Emily, she was offended at first, but after a few minutes she gave in and told Rory that she would follow with the color scheme that they already had. She then proceed to ask her how many people that she wanted there.

Lane: No way. Was she drunk when she made this call?

Rory: That's what Logan said as well. Anyway, no she wasn't drunk but I think that she wanted me to somewhat enjoy my own engagement party ya know?

Lane: Yeah, so what did you tell her?

Rory: No more than 40. Although, I highly doubt that she will respect that.

Lane: So, do I but from this point it's a wait and see kind of situation.

Rory: True, true.

Paris: Well, I think that it's time to go out and party some more, let's blow this popsicle stand.

Logan: Paris, this is the only thing you and I will agree on!

(The group laughs, and all head to the park which was a short walk away, they are standing next to the river right now, Lane has a look of deep thought)

Rory: What's up, Lane?

Lane: It's just we all found the one's ya know? We are all standing here in our fiancée's arms, perfectly content. Could it get any better than this?

Rory: Probably not, Lane, probably not.

(they stay at the park for a few more hours, taking pictures, talking, and just having a good time, around midnight they all say good bye. Logan and Rory are back at their house right now. He had changed to just his boxers while she is in a baby doll night gown)

(Rory kisses her husband) Logan: What was that for?

Rory: For being so perfect. Tonight was amazing.

Logan: You deserved it baby. I knew that you were missing Paris and Lane so I figured why not have them at dinner and our favorites places?

Rory: It was very impressive.

(with a smirk on his face) Logan: I try.

(she giggles) Rory: Now, don't get too cocky. No one likes cocky.

Logan: I think you do.

(with her own smirk, and a look of utter desire in her eyes) Rory: Maybe I do.

Let your minds wonder for the lovely ending to this one. Hope the readers still like the story the third time is the charm for it right?


	11. Abby Returns

**(It's now about two weeks later, in the lovely month of July. Both Rory and Logan had been busy with work. However, they had made plans to see Shira and Mitchum for dinner that night. They had originally planned with Lorelai and Luke, but they had to reschedule because the couple had to be somewhere for business that night.) **

**Logan: So, are you nervous, Ace? **

**Rory: About this dinner with the family plus your grandmother? A little bit. The last time we saw her she was saying that I was a gold digger. **

**Logan: Good point there, baby. However mom and dad said that she would behave herself. Let's keep our fingers crossed and get this over with shall we? **

**(takes a deep breath, and his hand as well) Rory: Alright, let's go. **

**(they get out of the car and ring the doorbell, which Shira answers) Shira: Come in you two. The dinner is already on the table and everyone is waiting. **

**Logan: How has Abby been so far? **

**(walking to the dining room) Shira: Surprisingly well so far. **

**Rory: That's a good sign. **

**( The group consists of Logan, Rory, Mitchum, Shira, Abby, Elijah, and Aiden. The dinner had been going well up until dessert. ) **

**Abby: So, Rory are you sure that you don't want to marry Elijah? **

**(the entire table just stops, and looks at her. The first one to say something is Mitchum)**

**Mitchum: How dare you? I thought that you were over this? **

**(however this time, Rory musters up the courage to defend herself this time)**

**Rory: Abby, honestly what is your problem with me? Logan and I have been together for five years now, now we have had some tough times between my chemo, and Logan's friend passing away, and everything else, but our relationship has always ended up being stronger then it was before. So, what in the world is your problem, and for once be honest with me. **

**Abby: It's not that I don't like you, Rory. **

**(everyone just looks at her in shock) Logan: What? **

**Abby: It's just, I'm worried that you aren't sure about wanting to marry Logan. **

**Rory: What, what in the world gives you that impression? **

**Abby: I see the way you look when someone mentions the wedding. It's that simple **

**Rory: How about we talk about this later, Abby? After dinner, how does that sound? **

**Abby: Sounds like a plan. **

**(Mitchum decides to change the topic to something more comfortable) Mitchum: So, have you and Lorelai talked recently, Rory? **

**Rory: Of course we have, we talked last night actually we plan on having a movie night when her and Luke get back in town. **

**Mitchum: That should be fun. **

**Shira: How are the wedding plans going anyway? **

**Rory: Really well! Thanks for asking. However the colors are so perfect. **

**Elijah: What are the colors again anyway, Rory? **

**Rory: Midnight Blue, and Silver. **

**Elijah: That's very winter wonderland right there, why not just get married in the winter time? **

**Rory: Because, we both hate the cold weather, and we wanted a summer/ beginning of fall wedding. **

**Elijah: Makes sense, I guess. **

**(The family just spends the rest of the evening discussing wedding plans, jobs, and other random things, at around 9:30 Shira and Mitchum head to bed while Elijah, Logan, and Aiden head downstairs to talk Rory had grabbed orange juice while Abby just grabbed a bottle of water)**

**Rory: Okay so why do you think that I don't want to marry Logan?**

**Abby: Because, dear I see the look on your face when everyone was talking about it earlier. **

**(Rory tries to interrupt however, Abby will not let her) Abby: Most of the time you look really happy and content, however a part of you today had that look of doubt. What to talk about it? **

**(she gets up and starts pacing) Rory: I just feel like I did a few years, ya know. Like for some reason I'm feeling really insecure right now. **

**Abby: Why? **

**Rory: I feel like, I'm not good enough, that he's marrying me just to make his parents happy, that he doesn't really love me, like he never has, but he's staying out of sense of obligation, and. **

**(Logan had heard raised voices so he had come downstairs, just in time to hear Rory's little rant, and it broke his heart to hear that she doubted his love for her, at the end of her rant he gently walks into the kitchen. Abby just looks him at silently acknowledging him. Rory sees her looking at something and turns around to see what it is. She just looks at Logan in shock, Abby excuses herself so the couple can talk. He slowly walks up her)**

**Logan: Is that how you really feel, Rory? **

**(looks away slightly embarrassed) Rory: Sometimes, yes, Logan it's exactly how I feel. **

**(gently takes her hands in his) Logan: Rory, I have loved you for almost six years, we've been together for five of those, through chemo, through my best friend passing away, to you having minor fights with your friends, to everything else in-between. I did not ask you to marry me out of a feeling of obligation from my parents. I asked you to marry me, because I love you. You truly bring out the best in me, in every situation (kind of smirks at her). You know that, please tell me you know that. **

**(at this point there are tears lightly rolling down her face) Rory: I know that most of the time, Logan. It just would be nice to hear it more often ya know. **

**Logan: Well, I promise to try much harder to make sure you always remember how much I truly love you and need you in my life. How does that sound? **

**(kisses him lightly on the cheek) Rory: Sounds amazing baby. **

**(Abby walks back into the room) Abby: Is everything okay in here? I really wasn't trying to start a fight between you two. **

**(Logan puts his arms around Rory's waist) Logan: Everything is fine, actually Abby you helped resolve a huge issue between us, so thank you so much for being here tonight. **

**(smiles at the loving couple) Abby: Anytime, you two anytime. Well I think I'm going to get going then. Let me know if you need anything. **

**(Rory goes up to her and gives her a hug) Rory: We will, and thanks again. **

**(Abby leaves, leaving the almost wedded couple alone in the kitchen. They get changed into their pj's Rory in a pair of Capri sweatpants, with a white tank top, while Logan gets on a pair of Yale sweatpants and doesn't put a shirt on. They decided to call it a night, and tell their parents what happened tomorrow) **


	12. Trying Times

(it's now 10 o'clock the next morning, the couple had already gotten dressed. Rory in a pair of her favorite skinny jeans, with a v-neck red shirt, while Logan is in a pair of dark blue, blue jeans with a black shirt to go with it. They are eating breakfast, unknown to Rory, Logan had planned a surprise for her, to help make some her doubt about his love for her go away. Him, Rory, Elijah, and Aiden would be going to their favorite place to hang out, the park, then he wants to take her back to their favorite Hotel called the Monterey Plaza Hotel in the Presidential Suite, for three days to continue to make her doubts go completely away)

Rory: So when do you think we should go to your parents house and let know them what happened?

(he is quiet for a few minutes)

Rory: Logan?

(he looks up at her) Logan: I just want to make sure that you and I are okay.

(looks down still a little embarrassed about her outburst from the pervious night) Rory: We are getting there Logan, I promise, we are. It's just stressful with all the wedding plans, and Abby bringing up my doubts about marrying you. However I think once everything quiets back down, we will be fine.

Logan: Well, how does a little trip sound to lighten up the mood?

(looks at him a little confused) Rory: Honey, what about work? Can you get that kind of time off?

Logan: Of course I can Ace, now is the best time. I have already okayed it with my boss so don't worry!

Rory: Alright, sounds like a plan, better to get it over with.

(they leave and are now at the Huntzberger's house)

(he hugs his son, kind of worried about what he has to say) Mitchum: So, what happened yesterday when Rory and Abby talked?

(Rory and Shira had gone into the other room to talk about what had been discussed)

Logan: Well, Rory thinks that I am getting married to her out of an obligation to you and mom, not because I love her.

(looks at him shocked) Mitchum: What? Are you serious?

Logan: Completely.

Mitchum: How do you think that you are going to change her mind, get rid of her doubt?

Logan: Well, I figured that the four of us.

Mitchum: Which four of us?

Logan: Me, Rory, Elijah, and Aiden could go hang out at the park, just yeah know spend some time relaxing talking about everything and anything like we used to do.

Mitch: Sounds like a good plan so far, anything else?

Logan: When Rory, and I first started dating I took her to this amazing hotel called the Monterey she loved it. I have use booked for a three day stay in the Presidential suite that way we can have a great time, on the beach laying around reading our favorite books, swimming in the ocean and having fun with no deadlines to worry about.

(Mitchum thinks for a few minutes)

Logan: Dad, your making me nervous. Do you think it's a good idea, or not?

Mitchum: I think she will love it, and your goal will hopefully be accomplished .

(breaths a sigh of relief) Logan: That's great.

(they continue to talk about the plan, and other things that are going on, meanwhile Shira and Rory had gone outside on the porch to talk about things)

Shira: So, are you and Logan alright?

Rory: I think that we are on the road to being alright. I mean it's just happens sometimes, I have my doubts that he wants to be with me just because he loves me. I feel like he is doing it out of an obligation to you and Mitchum.

Shira: Rory, please believe me when I tell you this, Logan is with you because he really does love you, he has for almost six years now. He's not marrying you out of an obligation to Mitchum or I. His love for you is true it always has been.

Rory: Deep down I know that I just wish he would show it more often you know.

Shira: I know what you mean, maybe he will. What do you say to us joining the men out there?

Rory: Sounds good to me. Thanks for listening by the way. It really does help.

Shira: Anytime, although can I ask you something before we leave this room?

Rory: Of course you can. What's up?

Shira: Have you talked to your mother about your fears?

(looks away for a minute, then back at Shira) Rory: I want to so bad but she just found out that she is pregnant, she and Luke are celebrating at the moment in their own little get together with Sookie and Jackson.

Shira: Well, that's great news that she is pregnant however, it doesn't change the fact that you should still tell her what's going on in your life as well.

Rory: I promise to tell her as soon as possible, how does that sound?

Shira: It sounds good, I don't want you to think that I am pressuring you for I am not I just want you to be happy in every aspect of your life not just your love life ya know?

Rory: Trust me, it's not pressure you are right I need to talk to her.

(they smile at each other and then join their men in the living room)

(kisses her on the cheek) Logan: How did your talk go ladies?

(smiles at him) Rory: It went surprisingly well, thanks for asking. How about you guys in here? We didn't hear any raised voices that has to be a good sign right?

(the group laughs) Mitchum: It's a wonderful sign. It went perfect in here as well. So, do you guys have any plans for tonight?

Rory: Not that I know of, why?

Mitchum: Just wondering. However Shira and I do, so we should probably start getting ready for those.

(Logan and his dad share a look) Logan: Okay well we shall see you two again soon. Love you guys!

Shira: Sounds good. Love you both.

Logan & Rory: Love you too.

(they all hug, at this point they are in the car. Logan had already called Elijah and Aiden and they were already at the park, however Rory was left out of the loop)

(she leans over and kisses Logan)

Logan: What was that for, Ace?

Rory: Just for being so supportive and understanding about yesterday. It really does mean a lot when you show how much you really care about me.

Logan: Well, then I think you will really like where we are going then.

(gets excited) Rory: Where are we going?

(they had arrived at the park, however it had been a few months since the last time that they were there, he helped her out of the car, and led her to where Aiden and Elijah were sitting)

Logan: Surprise, baby!

(she just looks at him with tears in her eyes, for even though she and Elijah had just talked the night before, it had been a few months since Aiden and her had seen each other)

If it causes confusion yes Aiden was at that dinner with Abby however he only showed at the very end when his brothers were already downstairs. He didn't want to interrupt Rory and Abby talking so he just went downstairs…So it really had been months since she and him had seen each other…

Author's Note:

I would like to say sorry for changing all of the chapters once again and that the wedding still hasn't happened. However I just want to give a heads up I probably won't go into a lot of detail for the wedding. I just don't see that happening in this story. Anyway so going to call it a night and add the other chapters tomorrow! Hope you liked it!


	13. Catching Up

So here is what happens. One will say sorry ahead of time because I did stay up well past midnight editing it, for I wanted it to be the first thing that got done yesterday!! On with the story!

Disclaimer: Shira. Mitchum, Rory, and Logan, are not mine. However Aiden, Elijah, Abby and Alisha are!

(she is still standing there not really sure what to say about Logan's surprise, which makes the three guys laugh pretty hard)

Logan: Honey are you okay?

(finally finds her voice) Rory: Logan, what is this for?

(puts his hands on her waist and kisses her) Logan: This is to help you realize how much I truly do love you, and how far I am willing to go to prove that.

Rory: This is so sweet.

(she finally gives Elijah a hug, and runs over to Aiden, they are both pretty happy to see each other as well, after everyone is done greeting one another, they all sit down)

Aiden: So, Rory how are things going these days?

Rory: Actually really well, I've been pretty busy with work lately, however that's been a blast and totally worth it. I get to write articles for the Stars Hollow Paper as well as helping Paris with a few of her stories from time to time which has been wonderful! How about you? How is Alisha doing?

Aiden: Wow, it sounds like you have been rather busy. It's amazing that you even managed to plan a wedding during all of that chaos. Especially with Paris, her mood swings, that alone is a lot to deal with. But yeah, it's been pretty good in my corner as well. Alisha and I work a lot, however she is almost done planning the wedding as well. You two should really hang out and talk about that by the way, sometime soon. Anyway, love the job that I have right now, and just trying to enjoy some family time when I'm not working.

(they laugh again) Rory: Your schedule sounds as busy as Logan's. However I will call Alisha soon and we will make a time to do some shopping we haven't done that in awhile. How does that sound?

Aiden: Sounds good.

(the group just continues to talk and have a good time with one another, until Logan realizes that he needs to get himself and Rory home so they have time to pack, and get to the hotel tomorrow on time)

Logan: Hey, guys I hate to cut this short but Rory and I really should get going.

Elijah: It's fine, we will see you before the wedding though right?

Logan: Well, unless you plan on avoiding us for the next eight months then of course you will us little brother!

Rory: Yeah, don't worry about that for a second. It was great catching up with you guys.

(they all hug good-bye now Logan and Rory are back at their apartment. The couple is in the bedroom)

Logan: So we need to pack for a three day trip.

(just looks at him again, however she decides this time she is going to pry and see if she can get him to tell her where they are going)

Rory: You wouldn't by any chance want to tell me where we going would you?

(wraps her up in his arms) Logan: Now, Ace why would I do that it would ruin the surprise.

(kisses him passionately) Rory: Because, if you don't tell me how will I know what to pack.

Logan: Well, the only hint that you get is that it's warm. And most importantly pack a bikini.

(they share a laugh and continue to pack, it takes about an hour, they are now in the living room)

Logan: A penny for your thoughts?

Rory: O, nothing important.

Logan: Even, if it's not important I am still curious to know what's on your mind.

Rory: My mom is pregnant.

(he catches the icy tone that she says this in) Logan: Isn't this a good thing? I mean her and Luke it took them such a long time to get back on track, and they've been wanting kids for a while now. What's wrong baby? Why do you seem to upset by this?

Rory: It's a great thing, however I feel like there is this wall up now between us, like I can't really tell her how I feel anymore, does that make sense?

Logan: Is does make sense. (and then it dawns on him what she is really talking about) Rory, you haven't talked to her about your doubts about my feelings for you have you?

(looks down at her hands) Rory: No, I haven't. I need to but they are so busy celebrating that it doesn't feel like the right time to talk to her about it.

Logan: Ace, you and your mom have a freaky kind of relationship, she would understand this trust me, go call her and talk to her about it.

(with determination in her voice) Rory: You know, I think I will. Thanks for convincing me to do this, baby.

Logan: Anytime.

(she goes into the kitchen and calls Lorelai. They talk for about two hours, hang up, and Rory walks back into the living looking much better, and a lot more relaxed then she had in days. She sits down next her fiancée)

Logan: You look happy. I'm guessing that means it went alright.

Rory: It went great, it really did. You were right she did understand, and she said that knowing how strong our relationship is, that we will get over this obstacle just like we have every other one, and we will end up being stronger then before.

Logan: She is right you know that?

(she puts her head on his shoulder) Rory: Of course I know that. I just get nervous sometimes, you know that.

Logan: Yes I do. It's what I love about you.

(giggles a little bit, and kisses him gently at first, however after a few seconds the kiss turns into something much more. They hadn't really had a lot of alone time over the past few days, and they had been wanting a chance to just be with each other. Now seemed like the best time before their trip. If only Rory knew how much Logan had planned for their trip.)

Author's note: Wow two chapters in a row with a slight cliff hanger! I am so sorry about that to the readers! However this time I will try so much header to update more so you don't have to wait months to find out what happens. I find nothing more frustrating then falling in love with a story and then the author doesn't update for months!! So from now on there will hopefully be more than 15 chapters in this story and an update at least every weak!!!


	14. Doubts & Vacation

So this chapter might seem a little bit repetitive and for that I am sorry however this chapter get's down to why Rory has really been feeling insecure these past few weeks. Anyway on with the story!

(It's the next day, the first day of vacation. Logan had planned five of those days in the Monterey Hotel. At the moment he is trying to wake her up.)

Logan: Come, Ace you have to get up or the plane will leave without us.

(rolls over and finally opens her eyes, to look at her fiancée) Rory: Baby, it's your plane it's not going anywhere without us on it. You know that.

(runs his hand through Rory's hair) Logan: That's a good point, but still I was thinking that we could go out to breakfast or something, before we get on the flight. How does that sound?

Rory: Sounds great. Do you want to take a shower with me?

Logan: Twice in like 12 hours wow, that's new. Although if we keep going this way, I'm going to start thinking that you are only with me for my body.

(smirks) Rory: No silly we are not doing it again , I just figured if we took a shower together it would be less time consuming and we could leave earlier.

Logan: That's an excellent idea. Let's go.

(they take a shower, and get changed, Logan in a pair of loose fitting jeans, and a light green t-shirt. Rory in her favorite pair of blue jeans, and a form fitting hot pink tank top. The couple decides to go to Denny's their favorite breakfast place. The two had just sat down)

Rory: So, do you want to give me some hints for where we are going honey?

Logan: Nope, not at all I just want this to be nice for us, okay?

(looks at him with a rather content smile) Rory: Logan, you are too sweet to me you know that right?

Logan: Well you deserve it. Especially after having doubts about my love for you.

(looks down) Rory: Can we go for a walk, before we leave?

Logan: Of course we can. Do you want to take that now?

(talking fast which she normally does when she is nervous) Rory: Sure, that would be great. I mean I'm done eating you look like you are done, let's go.

(laughs at her nervousness) Logan: Alright, I'll go pay, and let's go to the park how does that sound?

Rory: Sounds great.

(they leave the restaurant, and go to Shira and Mitchum's house to take their walk) Logan: Okay, let's talk baby what's going on?

(Even though Rory tries really hard to hide her insecure moments, with the wedding plans, and their jobs, and not being able to spend nearly as much time together as they used to, her old insecurities are slowly starting to return. . A few months ago the young couple had, had a fight during which Rory had accused Logan of cheating on her. Which really hurt him to the core because he had grown out of his playboy ways a long time ago for her. Although he had done his best to reassure her, deep down he knew that she still had her doubts. There was a friend that he had that made her really uncomfortable, Logan had a feeling that this was what she was about to talk about)

(takes a deep breath) Rory: Like I said you're right you shouldn't have to give up your friends in order to have a fiancée. So you don't have to worry about that anymore. It's not about time or trust, or being unhappy. I don't want to feel like I'm competing with someone else anymore I don't. It's not your fault it's mine I promise you that. I want us to work I really do, I just don't have the energy to fight about this or disagree or avoid it or change topics or whatever you want to call it. I don't. I'm so sorry baby I really am, especially to say this on today of all days for you to wake up to this doesn't seem fair at all...I just I don't know how to make it better I really don't.

(looks at her in disbelief) Logan: Rory, what are you telling me? Do you not want to get married? Are we breaking up?

(gets up and starts pacing) Rory: It's not that I don't want to get married. I'm just scared I guess. I'm really scared I don't want to be worried all the time, that you are out there finding something better. I don't want to feel like I'm not good enough for you.

(gets up and envelopes his fiancée in a hug) Logan: Rory, I know that you are worried and I understand why you are, but baby you have to understand that nothing is going on. I promise you that, I love you, you are it for me. You are all I have ever wanted and more. Please trust me when I say that.

(sighs deeply into his hug, and relaxes noticeably at his touch) Rory: Deep down I know that, I just wish that sometimes you would show it more often which seems insane to say because you just surprised me last night. It's just (he stops her with a kiss)

Logan: It's fine baby, although I just wish you wouldn't worry so much about it.

Rory: I'll try not to worry so much. I don't like it when we fight. It's not fun.

Logan: I agree baby. Which is why we should head to the plane soon.

(looks at him confused) Rory: Logan, at some point you are going to have to tell me where we are going. You know that right?

Logan: I know, but I could just wait until we get there (with his trade mark smirk)

(sighs dramatically) Rory: Alright let's go captain of teasing.

(they leave to go to the plan and arrive at the hotel a few hours later)

Another cliff hanger , sorry about that but I promise the next chapter will have her reaction to this lovely surprise! Okay three in a row that's just torture but think of it this way…The lovely follow up will soon be happening!


	15. Pool Time

(After Logan lost his friend in a car accident nine months ago, Rory's chemo therapy sessions, and Abby not liking Logan's fiancée , he really felt that not only did Rory deserve a vacation but so did he. He had gotten time off of work for the next two months (approved by Mitchum of course) in order to make time for this trip which would consist of the five days in the Monterey Hotel. At the moment Rory and Logan have just gotten off the plane after about a six hour flight, she was a little tired, but after seeing where they were she instantly woke up)

(Rory just looks at her fiancée for a few minutes with pure shock on her face, after a few minutes she finally finds her voice again)

Rory: Logan, what is this? When did you plan all of this?

(smiles lovingly at her) Logan: Well I know that you have been having your doubts lately, and I figured that it might help us if we just went away the two of us, and had fun like we used to when we first started dating by doing completely out of the ordinary, exciting, and carefree. How does that sound?

(runs over to him and gives him a huge hug and kiss) Rory: Logan, this is…This is everything that we have ever deserved after everything that we have been through these past few months. Thank you just thank you so much. (she kisses him passionately hoping to get some of her emotions across that she couldn't put into words)

(they part after a few minutes, when air was becoming a bit of a necessity) Logan: You are more than welcome Ace, how about let's unpack and then head down to the pool?

(sounds rather excited, she loves to swim but due to the two of them being so busy, they hadn't been swimming in a long time) Rory: They have a pool?

(laughs) Logan: Of course they do baby. That's another reason why I got us reservations in this hotel I mean we are really close to the beach but the pool is heated and I figured that we would enjoy the heated pool tonight and then hang out on the beach tomorrow!

Rory: You really are too good to me, Logan!

Logan: I try, now go get changed and I'll meet you downstairs in about ten minutes alright?

Rory: Sounds good honey. And thanks again for doing this! I can't wait to just relax with you in the pool!

Logan: Me either baby, and you are more than welcome! See you downstairs.

(It didn't take Logan a long time to get ready, all he had to do was change into his swim suit, grab a towel, and walk to the pool area. Unknown to Rory he had reserved the pool for just the two of them, with her favorite meal of pot roast, mashed potatoes, peas, and a glass of apple juice Rory was still upstairs getting changed into a sexy bikini in Logan's favorite color of light blue. After finally pulling a light cotton summer dress over it, she grabbed a pair of flip flops to match, a towel, their Ipod's for Logan had forgotten the music in his hurry to get to the pool, and headed down to join her soon-to-be husband. She had just opened the door to be greeted by her fiancée who looked like he had another trick up his sleeve waiting for her.

Rory: Logan, what are you hiding this time?!

(takes her hand gently) Logan: Just follow me, please.

(giggles) Rory: Alright if you insist.

(he takes her over to where the dinner was waiting, she also noticed that he had their song playing "You Found Me" by the Fray in the background, she just looks at him with pure love and appreciation in her eyes) Rory: What is all of this for baby?

Logan: I'm just trying really hard to make your doubts go away, Ace. How am I doing so far? (with a hint of his usual smirk)

Rory: Really well actually, like I'm starting to wonder why I ever doubted that you loved me in the first place! I mean you had my favorite meal delivered here. Even ordered apple juice, my favorite drink by the way. Not to mention it looks like we are the only ones here which is weird for this time of night. Logan, where is everyone else?

Logan: I had the pool reserved for the two of us tonight. I hope that's okay with you?

Rory: Of course it is, in fact we might take full advantage of that later on after we eat!

Logan: I hope so, I really do.

At this last comment they finally sit down to eat dinner!

AN: Before anyone may ask, yes I know that it is unheard of for Rory to eat vegetables but peas are more a starch than something actually healthy for her, I also know that Rory is over 21 in this story and should be drinking something harder than apple juice especially on vacation for pete's sake, however I didn't want them getting drunk or a bit tipsy just yet! Now that all of the editing of the story is finally taken care of by Sunday Night there should be a new chapter to read! Now please don't get mad because I do not plan on giving a bunch of detail for their vacation in fact this might be the only chapter that deals with the actual fun of it. There's only so many times one can say/prove that they love you before it gets old! So the next chapter will probably deal with them coming home! Along with Rory and Logan starting the new year at Yale! Which reminds me as well that the lovely wedding it will take place not in September because that wouldn't be warm it will take place in the summer of Logan's Junior Year and Rory's sophomore!


	16. Flashback

AN: Just wanted to do a little flashback chapter for when Logan and Rory weren't doing so great in their relationship. It happened during her sophomore year of high school.

(Very few people knew that during Rory's sophomore year of high school that her and Logan had a three month period when they weren't together. To his family they just thought that the couple was having a fight. However it wasn't just that Logan had cheated on her and she was having trouble forgiving him. Right now she was in the park trying to clear her head. She turned around there was Logan which caused her to stop in her tracks)

Rory: What are you doing here, Logan?

Logan: I wanted to talk to you.

(looks at him coldly) Rory: The last thing I remember reading from you was and I quote, "Look at the keyboard. Notice U and I are right next to each other. Then notice how right below that it says JK, which is what our relationship was to you."

Logan: Rory, please.

(interrupts him) Rory: At first I was hurt and upset, and then I just reached anger. Logan, you know that I have loved you for a long time now. We have been through the worst and the best times together over the past few years and this is how you want to leave it. You don't realize how much I'm hurting here, and you sending that email just made it ten times worse.

(grabs her hands, she tries to get out of his but he won't let her until she finally relaxes a little bit to his touch) Logan: Rory, I'm hurting as well. I miss you more than I ever thought I could possibly miss anyone. Please just come back home. I am begging you.

(is silent for a few minutes and then walks away, her boyfriend yells her name) Logan: Rory

(she starts running but throws over her shoulder) Rory: Logan, come with me, don't ask questions just please come with you, okay?

(he catches up to her) Logan: Where are we going?

Rory: To the one place that I know we can finally fix things and make this work the way it's supposed to.

Logan: Okay, and that would be where?

Rory: Look up silly!

(they had come to his parents house. No one was home at the time, so they walked into the kitchen, both grabbing their favorite drinks. Logan's at the moment was just sweetened ice tea while Rory's was cherry limeade. After they had grabbed their beverages they went to the bathroom to draw up a bubble bath. She was sitting on the edge of the tub when Logan breaks the comfortable silence that had fallen between them)

Logan: Rory, are you going to tell me what you are thinking at some point it's driving me crazy.

(she walks up to him) Rory: What you did, cheating on me was not okay in any way at all

Logan: I know

Rory: Please just let me finish I promise you will like what I have to say by the end.

Logan: Okay!

Rory: Trust was broken however knowing you, you will break your neck trying to try and make this right. Please don't do that. I want you all of you just the way you are. Even through all of this you are the man I fell in love with long ago. And the fact that you didn't just walk away at the first sign of trouble speaks volumes to me it really does.

Logan: So, are we back together?

(leans in and kisses him) Rory: Yes we are. If we weren't do you honestly think we would be preparing a bubble bath right now?

(laughs and takes her in his arms) Logan: Good point there, baby!

(after they share one final gentle kiss then take their relaxing bubble bath. After they are done they go back downstairs to find his parents back home so they spend the evening with them watching movies and talking about life)

Another AN: JK stands for just kidding in case anyone didn't know...The other half will be posted soon for the coming home from their vacation. Also it will jump back to the regular time and the now engaged couple coming back from vacation. However that part will be in lovely chapter 17! Enjoy!


	17. Coming Home

AN: Finally the chapter when they come home! Thank you for being so patient! …Enjoy

(now back to the time when the couple had just gotten back from their vacation. They are in their room unpacking)

Rory: So, when are we going to see your parents? I mean they know we are home, we have to drop by at some point don't we?

(grins at his over planning soon to be wife) Logan: I was thinking that we could go over in about half an hour, give us some time to finish unpacking, change and grab out suits.

Rory: Swimming? You want the four of us to go swimming, Logan? (she starts laughing rather hard) Sorry just that picture of in my head of your parents swimming is rather funny. Anyway, yeah that's a good amount of time.

(they finish, and are getting changed into comfortable outfits. Logan is in a pair of gym shorts, with a navy blue t-shirt. Rory is in white pants, with a yellow tank top. They are about to walk out the door)

Rory: Baby, I grabbed your Ipod.

Logan: Ace, it's a five minute drive, there's no need for it!

Rory: Well since it is that close why not just walk to your parents house silly?

Logan: If you insist we shall.

(Logan and Rory leave the house and are now at his parents, on the porch about to ring the doorbell)

Rory: Should we tell them the news, cause it's both good and bad.

(looks lost and nervous for the first time in months) I think we should tell them the good news and then the bad news. I mean it's pretty awesome that your best friend otherwise than Lane, is getting married. Mind you I never would have dream, that Colin and Katie would want to get married, but they do.

Rory: Honey, if you are happy about that why do you still look so nervous?

Logan: Because I mean it feels like we just got over something and now we have yet another thing to handle. It's too much.

Rory: Logan, it's going to be fine. We will make it through this, we've been through worse, far worse than this.

Logan: But

Rory: But nothing, and just think we can have the wedding a little bit sooner now. The only downfall is the timing in which it happened. In the end everyone will be really happy. You know that

(sighs deeply) Logan: Fair enough, alright let's go inside.

(he opens the door and walks into the kitchen where both of his parents are talking)

Logan: Hi Mom, Hi Dad!

(they jump a little bit for they hadn't heard the couple come inside, however they are happy to see them home safe and sound from their vacation. Shira walks up to Rory and gives her a huge hug)

Shira: How did the vacation go? When did you two get back? Did you take a bunch of pictures?

(laughing) Logan: Mom calm down, we just got home about an hour ago, we just really wanted to see you and dad so we decided to come over instead of just calling to let you know that we were back.

Rory: However we do have some news to tell you. Both good and bad. Well the bad isn't really that bad just unexpected is all. Maybe unexpected isn't the right word either, maybe..

Logan: Ace your rambling why don't we just tell them okay?

(she takes a deep breath) Rory: Alright well let's start with the bit of news that has nothing to do with Logan and I. Do you two remember my friend Katie?

Logan: As well as my friend Colin?

Mitchum: Of course we do, they are both great people, wonderful influences on the two of you, as you are good for them. However, why are you asking son?

Rory: Well, while we were on vacation apparently Colin proposed to Katie and they are getting married.

Shira: That's wonderful news! Do they know the date yet?

Logan: In two years.

Mitchum: That's a while from now why so far?

Rory: Katie wants to finish college first and then worry about planning her dream wedding!

Shira: Makes sense! Okay well what's the other news then.

(Logan visibly pales at his mother's question, when Mitchum sees this he thinks the worst happened)

Mitchum: No, just no.

Rory: No what, Mitchum?

Mitchum: Your cancer has come back again hasn't it? That's why Logan looks so nervous right now isn't it? Haven't you guys been through enough already let's just add cancer into the mix yet again?

(Logan just looks at his dad, and then stops him mid rant) Logan: Dad, that's not it I promise you that. Rory is still in excellent health, don't worry.

Mitchum: Thank the lord. Well what is it then son?

Logan: Ace, I think you should tell them. It will probably sound better coming from you, anyway.

Rory: Alright. Mitchum, Shira. I'm pregnant!

AN: Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but the updates will come more often from now on! Anyway hope you liked the chapter. The wedding will be coming up soon do not fret. I'm not sure how detailed that chapter will be however it will be worth the wait!


	18. Dealing

Sorry for the major detail in updating. I could lie and say I had writer's block however I was just too lazy to update this one. I got really into reading some other fanfics and sort of forgot about this one. I do apologize. So I will be trying my best to update this more often!

Enjoy the new chapters!

The four of them had been sitting in silence for about five minutes before Mitchum finally decided to pluck up some courage and say something to the expecting couple.

"How long have you two known this piece of information?"-Mitchum

"We found out about two weeks ago. The only reason we didn't call you two and tell you is due to the fact that we were in the middle of the vacation and we didn't want anyone flying off to Cancun and starting unnecessary stress."-Logan

"Far enough, however."-Mitchum

(with a slight edge to her voice) However, what Mitchum?"-Rory

Logan and Rory both know that he means well, but sometimes Mitchum shows anger and judgment before love and caring. Due to his rash temper Rory sometimes has to bring him down off of his pedestal.

"Are you sure that this is the best thing for you two to be going through right now? I mean with her health being so questionable sometimes. And with Logan not being sure what job he wants to do yet. I'm just not sure how this is going to help your relationship at all"-Mitchum

(takes over for Rory so she doesn't go into a rant that will end up with the two of them saying things they don't normally mean) Logan: Why don't the two of you go on a walk or something talk about this rationally? How does that sound Ace? Dad?"-Logan

(in unison)"Alright"-Mitchum & Rory

(the two of the them go on walk down the bike path in order to truly talk about the situation while Shira and Logan go out on porch to talk as well)

"Have either one of you called Lorelai & Luke about this yet?"-Shira

"No, to be honest I think we are still trying to fully comprehend this information as well."-Logan

"It seems very sudden if you ask me. You two aren't even married yet. Maybe she's not."-Shira

"Maybe she's not what, Mom?"-Logan

"Maybe she's not the person for you after all."-Shira

(Logan just sits there and looks at his mother in shock. Shira and Rory had always gotten along before, almost like mother and daughter. They shared everything together ever since sophomore year when she first got diagnosed with cancer. So he kind of felt there was a reason behind all of the this nonsense that was coming out of his mother's mouth)

"Have you been talking to Abby again?"-Logan

_*Flashback* (to the last time Abby was at the house) _

_(they hear their grandmother's voice from the kitchen) Abby: Have you talked to Logan or Rory about this yet? They shouldn't be getting married, you know that they aren't good for each other. I mean it so obvious that Rory is just after his money._

_(Rory looks at Mitchum in shock.) Mitchum: Mom, you have no right to say that. Logan and Rory are perfect together, he helps her calm down and she brings out his truly happy side. And the last thing that Rory wants is Logan's money. She's not that type of woman at all. Both of them have been through hell and back again in order to be with each other._

_Abby: Just because they went through high school, the death of his friend, her aunt and her chemo together doesn't mean they are meant to be. Elijah and Rory are better for each other, simply due to the fact that they have more of a history._

_(she walks into the dining room and sees Logan, Rory and Elijah standing there. She just stays silent for a few minutes.)_

_Rory: Excuse me, I'm just going to go upstairs._

_Elijah: I'll be downstairs if anyone needs me._

_(Logan had seen the tears in Rory's eyes and was beyond angry at his grandmother for hurting her this way, he turns towards her with rage in his eyes, however his voice sounded eerily calm.)_

_Logan: How dare you?_

_Abby: Now, Logan you have to understand where I'm coming from._

_(interrupts before she is finished with what she was going to say) Logan: No I don't have to understand you at all, you have no right to come into this house and say anything let alone judge my fiancée and I about our decision to get married. Rory, is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me._

_(getting frustrated) Abby: No, she's not. She holds you back from your full potential and if she really loved you she wouldn't do that._

_(finally stands up to his mother ) Mitchum: That's it, get out._

_(looks at her son in shock) Abby: Excuse me?_

_Mitchum: You heard me, you can not come into this house, and insult my son, and my soon to be daughter in law. Like Logan said, what gives you the right to do that? Who even asked you for your opinion. All I did was tell you the news, and I expected that to be the end of it. However, you couldn't just keep your mouth shut. What you need to know is that nothing you say to either one them nor me is going to make a difference. You have two choices, get used to this match up or stay the hell out of our lives._

_(she doesn't respond to his ultimatum, she just walks out of his house. Mitchum and Logan just sit down in exhaustion.)_

*End of Flashback*

"What gave it away?"- Shira

"Because, I know how much you care about Rory. How much this entire family cares about her. Look I know that this wasn't exactly planned. And yes it will change many upcoming things for all us. However, Rory and I have talked about having kids before. It's just happening a little bit sooner than we planned that's all."-Logan

"I know that, and honestly deep down I am rather excited for the both of you. It's just Abby."-Shira

(getting a little bit angry at this) "Mom, I thought that after the last dinner we had with her she had warmed up to Rory at least a little bit. What is her problem now?"-Logan

"Honestly, son I'm not really sure. Rory is a lovely girl. She has grown up to be a wonderful woman. She loves you, takes care of you, she has always put others before her. There is no reason to not like her…"-Shira

"Then"-Logan

"Please, let me finish Logan. When she come over last weekend to once again try to get me to talk you two out of getting married I finally put my foot down. I told her much like your father did to either shut the hell up about the marriage and except it for what it is. Or stay out of our lives."-Shira

"What did she say this time?-Logan

"I think it finally got through to her once and for all that we weren't kidding around and meant business. Maybe that had something to do with taking away her spare key to the house until she promised she could do only nice things for you and Rory from now on."-Shira

"Nice one. That would do it though."-Logan

(they share a nice laugh together about that)

"How do you think Ace and dad are doing?-Logan

"Don't worry about those two. Their relationship is much like how your's and Rory's used to be in the beginning. They will fight but then talk about it rationally and then move on like nothing happened. They should be home soon."-Shira

"True, true."-Logan

(the mother son duo just continue on with their talk for another hour or so before their significant other's come back. They enjoy the rest of the day celebrating by swimming, ordering their favorite take out, and watching a good movie)

Author's Note: Probably the longest chapter I have written in a long time. Sorry for the flashback but I felt an explanation was needed for a few who might not remember or want to go back and read about Abby! The next chapter will be the conversation between Mitchum and Rory!


	19. Time Line

_**Time Line **_

_Logan and Rory meet in Sixth grade-2002 _

_Rory is diagnosed with during Freshman Year-2006_

_Rory is in Remission- 2006 through 2009_

_Logan and Rory become a couple during sophomore year- 2010 _

_Aiden has major surgery- December 10th__, 2010 _

_Logan has his mouth surgically broken- December 22__nd__, 2011_

_Rory's cancer comes back and goes through chemo- January 25__th__, through March 25__th__, 2011 _

_Logan gets his mouth unwired-February 8__th__, 2011_

_Logan finds out that she has cancer again about two weeks later- February, 22__nd__, 2011_

_(a quick author's note: Even though Logan did find out about Rory's cancer in the middle of treatment she still didn't let him go to chemo with her. She wanted him to focus on school. So Mitchum still took her which explains why the two of them are so close) _

_They celebrate Five years and eleven months on- June 11__th__, 2015 _

_Logan and Rory take a break for a week- June 15__th__ through June 22__nd__, 2011_

_They go on a vacation to Cancun for two months starting-July 1__st__ through September 1__st__, 2011_

_They find out that she is pregnant-August 24__th__, 2011_

_Logan and Rory tell his parents- September 5__th__, 2011_

_*Hope the time line helps sort out a few things. I will keep it updated that way it will avoid any confusion later on down the road* _


	20. Rory & Mitchum Talk

*Mitchum & Rory's Conversation*

"I'm really worried about the two of you going through with this"-Mitchum

(still with a slight edge to her voice) Are you concerned for my health, Logan and I's relationship or how it will affect the family's image in the media?"-Rory

"No, of course not Rory. I love you like you are my daughter. You and Logan have been through so much over the past few years. I just don't want a pregnancy to break you two up. That's all I meant by that."-Mitchum

(she just looks at him for a few seconds, then hugs him)

"What in the world was that for?"-Mitchum

"I forget sometimes how much you truly do care about me, and making sure things go the right way. I promise you that Logan and I will be able to handle this. We've been through Aiden's surgeries, Logan's mouth. You know the list we've been through it all. It's just a small road block that's all. We will handle it the best way we know how."-Rory

"Okay, well if you or he need any help at all just let me know."-Mitchum

"I shall, I promise."-Rory

"Speaking of Aiden though. Has he talked to you about this yet?"-Mitchum

"About the baby you mean?"-Rory

"Of course"- Mitchum

"No, not yet. We haven't discussed the wedding with him either. Why do you ask though?"-Rory

"I think he is going to be the hardest one to win over. His love for you almost compares to how much Logan loves you."-Mitchum

(laughs at the idea) You make it sound like he's in love with me or something."-Rory

(Mitchum just gives her a look, and when Rory sees it she stops in her tracks)

"Mitchum, is Aiden in love with me?"-Rory

"Rory, no of course not I didn't mean for it to sound that way at all. I just meant that he cares greatly about you that's all. Anyway, just have Logan talk to him at some point about what's going on alright?"-Mitchum

"Of course. Why don't we go back home it's been a long day."-Rory

"You've got it."-Mitchum

(They walk home, to join their significant others. After dinner and a movie Logan and Rory head back to their house just a few blocks away. They are in the bath room getting ready to take a bubble bath.)

"How are you feeling baby?"-Logan

"Just feeling tired. I understand why your parents are so concerned I really do, however at the same time I wish they wouldn't be"-Rory

"How can they not be though? Think of the last fight we had"-Logan

_*Flashback*_

_About a year and half ago the couple had been going through a rough patch in their relationship. They had just celebrated their 5 year 11 month anniversary at one of her best friend's weddings two days before so needless to say she was rather startled when Logan made the announcement that he felt he needed a leave of absence from the relationship _

"_I just don't understand where this is coming from, Logan. You were happy three days ago being with me. How did things go wrong in such a short amount of time?"-Rory _

_(he is silent for a rather long length of time so Rory starts guessing what went wrong.) _

"_You've found someone else haven't you?"-Rory _

"_Yes, I have"-Logan _

_(she just looks at him in shock, too hurt to actually say something she just walks away) _

"_How dare you."-Rory _

"_Rory (she just ignores him) Rory please look at me"-Logan _

"_I was just joking. I haven't found anyone else. I just need some time to myself. There is so much going on with work, school, trying to sell that house. It's just too much at the moment."-Logan _

"_I understand where you are coming from I really do it's a lot for one person to handle. And I'm sorry for any added stress that I put you through. I just wish"-Rory _

"_I'll see you next Wednesday, then."-Logan _

_(looks at him in shock) What? That's only a week I thought you wanted to do this for a month?"-Rory _

"_A month won't be necessary. This week will be fine."-Logan _

_(Rory has an idea that she feels will work for their relationship) "You know what we should do?"-Rory _

"_What?"-Logan _

"_We should just high five and act like it didn't happen"-Rory _

"_That's not who you are though"-Logan _

"_I can do it I promise. There's"-Rory _

"_Just one condition. I have to take you to Old Navy and spend $100 on you"-Logan _

"_No, do you have any idea how bad I would feel if you did that? I feel bad about $30 because it's your money not mine. No the conditions are if we don't talk for the week, no phone calls, no texts, no posting on each other's walls. If we can do that, do you truly think we can high five and put this behind us?"-Rory _

"_Yes, I think we can"-Logan _

"_Okay, let's do that then."-Rory _

_(they hive five a few minutes later after discussing a few other things. They hug, say I love you and go their separate ways. She lived with Elijah in his apartment for that week, while visiting Aiden as well as Alisha when she wasn't working at the salon. As well as finishing at Yale, she also got her cosmetology license. So when she wasn't writing for the newspaper she was doing hair. Logan still lived at his apartment but spent time with Aiden when he was by himself. It was a rough week for both of them. He realized how much he truly missed hearing her voice in that time, getting random sweet text messages, just the simple things that she would do he started missing like he couldn't believe. She felt much the same way so when the week finally ended they were both rather ecstatic to see each other. They decided to spend their first day back together at his parents house just enjoying a movie with one another after he took her to Old Navy and dropped not only 100 dollars but well over $500. He told her that money was no object she deserved this trip. She looked at him with pure love in her eyes when they got back to the house. His parents were just happy to see the couple back together and enjoying each other's company once again. Before they go to bed though Logan finally asks her what has been on his mind all day long) _

"_So, Rory will you tell him how you managed not to text me over the past week. I'm rather curious"-Logan _

"_The first twelve hours were the hardest to be honest. I called your mom and ranted about the situation for a while. Then I calmed down a little bit and asked for her advice. Then for some odd reason I had the desire to write. To add to my story. It helped the pain go away. The constant urge to text you or hear your voice wasn't nearly as bad. I figured if I wrote it down it wouldn't constantly be going on in my head all the things I wanted to say to you but couldn't."-Rory _

"_What did you want to say? If you don't mind me ask of course."-Logan _

"_I wanted to say so many things. For example, how could you so easily just not talk to me for a week. Even when you went on your cruise we texted a few times just to make sure that we were okay. Even when your mouth was wired shut we managed to hang out. Some weeks we spent more time together than apart. I just couldn't understand how you couldn't text, didn't call. How you could just act like there was nothing between us even for just a week. Knowing how much I care about you, how much of a support system you really are for me. How dare you just expect me to walk away for a week and not hear your voice. But."- Rory _

"_There's a but to all of that? I find that hard to believe. In fact after hearing that I am truly amazed that you showed up tonight you sound so hurt, so angry. What had you come back?"-Logan _

"_The realization that it wasn't just you who had a lot going on just because of work, the house not selling, school. I was feeling a lot of pressure because of what you had said at the wedding about how you had thought of ways of proposing. I think a part of me wanted that so bad that I forgot to focus on the here and now and not the future. Once I realized that, and remembered back to the time that we just truly had fun and laughed together was when those expectations weren't always there. I think that we need to focus on what's going on right now and not the future. It's too much to worry about right now. We have our entire lives' ahead of us to worry about walking down the aisle. Can we just have fun and enjoy what we have now? Is that a possibility?"-Rory _

"_Of course it is baby. And you are once again right with your logic. We do have many years ahead of us. Let's worry about those things later. May I say one final thing to this though?"-Logan _

"_Of course"-Rory _

"_I am so sorry for putting you through that hell over the past week and half. You deserve to be treated so much better than that. I know that the money spent at Old Navy seems like a lot to you however, it wasn't nearly enough to convey how much you truly mean to me. You deserve the world, the best of everything. And from now on I will try to do just that."- Logan _

_(with tears of happiness in her eyes she kisses him with as much passion she can muster) "You have no idea how much that means to me, Logan."- Rory _

"_After that kiss I have a little bit of an idea. So why don't we put this fight behind us, and watch a movie. How does Godsend sound?"-Logan _

"_Both ideas sound wonderful honey. Why don't you put it in while I get some pj's on? I'll be back in a few minutes. Love you."- Rory _

"_I love you to. More than you will ever know Ace."-Logan _

_(she smiles lovingly at him and then leaves the room to go get changed while Logan puts the movie on and grabs them some snacks) _

_*End of Flashback* _

"That is a rather excellent point, however, you and I solved our problems that we encountered back then we can over come this."-Logan

"Are you sure about that, Logan?"-Rory

"Why wouldn't I be"-Logan

"Because, yes we may have been through several rough patches and honestly I had my doubts about us making it down the aisle on more than occasion. But this is different than just a temporary disagreement, any surgery that Aiden went through. It's going to be even harder than when we had both of our surgeries within a month of each other. A baby is going to change everything about our relationship"-Rory

(takes her hands in a comforting way) "Honey, we will be able to do this. Mind you we will both have our moments of nervousness, and doubt. We will banter and fight like there's no tomorrow on certain issues. However, just like last time it will make us stronger and even better than before. Please just trust me for now on that and let's enjoy this bath"-Logan

"But"-Rory

(Logan kisses her passionately before she can get going on another rant filled with doubt. They enjoy a relaxing bath for the next few hours. It is now the next day and Logan was currently at Aiden's house to tell him the news of the baby, and ask him to be the best man at the wedding)

"So, what is it that you need to tell me that couldn't wait, Logan"-Aiden

"Rory's pregnant"-Logan

(Aiden just looks at him in shock, not really sure of what he should say to this announcement)

"Are you sure this is the best thing for her to go through with. I mean considering her health, and all. Did the doctor's always say that having a baby just wasn't in the cards for her because of the huge risk it would be? Why do this Logan? Why let this happen? What if"-Aiden

"What if she dies? What if we lose the baby? There are so many what if's in this equation. Trust me I am well aware of each and everyone of them. But for now, we are trying to stay positive because that's what we need right now."-Logan

"Logan, I just need some time to deal with this, properly. I want to happy for you I truly do, but at the moment I'm a bit disappointed in the choice that you two of made."-Aiden

(he just looks on at Logan for a few minutes, when all of the sudden he just smiles and starts laughing)

"What in the world is so funny, Aiden?"-Logan

"Dude, I'm just messing with you kind of. Am I still going to worry about her of course, but I'm not disappointed with the decision that you've made. I am honestly a bit happy for you two! You deserve something good to happen."-Aiden

"Thank you, that means a lot."-Logan

"Anytime, man anytime. What else did you come over to tell me though?"-Aiden

"I was wondering if you would like to be the best man at our wedding?"-Logan

"I would love to. Thank you for asking me. I hate to cut this short but Alisha is on her way home and the two of us are going out on a date tonight. Why don't you and Rory come over next week sometime and we can have a classic movie night?"-Aiden

"That sounds great, Aiden. She really has been missing you. I'll call you with a day that's good for us to see if it works for you. See you later on."-Logan

"See ya, Logan"-Aiden

(the brotherly duo says good-bye and Logan heads back to the apartment to make dinner for Rory. It consisted of her favorites, pot roast with potatoes, mashed potatoes, biscuits, hot apple cider with Carmel from Starbucks, broccoli with cheese, and cheesecake for dessert. He also dresses up for her wearing her favorite outfit of dark blue dressy pants with a white shirt as well as a silver tie. She comes home and goes straight upstairs because Logan had told her that dinner was quite ready yet so she had enough time to go change into something a bit more sexy. Rory decides to get dressed in a knee length white mixed with green and pink flower dress and white high heels. She just walked down the stairs to the dinner room and opened the door. All she can do is look at Logan with her mouth open in shock)

"Surprise, Ace."-Logan

*Author's Note: This chapter was rather easy to write for some reason. Tomorrow another chapter will hopefully be added! Hope you enjoyed this one though!


	21. Author's Note

Author's note:

After twenty chapters and almost two years working on this story it is time to bring it to an end. I have had a lot of fun writing Rory and Logan in this one. I may skip a few things in the last chapter in order to bring it to a good ending and not have a really long chapter. But a few things will be explained in this note to hopefully answer any questions that may come up. I am trying to finish some stories while on a short trip away from home. Once ideas pop into the head I have to write them out hence why a lot of the stories are finally getting taken care of!

*After the surprise dinner they spent the evening and next few days planning the wedding*

Details for Wedding:

Location: Buckingham Fountains in Chicago

Date: February 7th, 2012

Time: 3:30

Style: Casual for the ceremony since it would be outside

Groom: Logan Huntzberger

Bride: Rory Gilmore

Mother of the Groom: Shira Huntzberger

Father of the Groom: Mitchum Huntzberger

Mother of the Bride: Lorelai Gilmore-Danes

Step-father of the Bride: Luke Danes

Maid of Honor- Lane Kim

Best Man: Elijah Huntzberger

Pictures being taken at 4:15 at the fountains than other fun places in Chicago

Details for Reception

Time: 5:30

Location: Mandidel's Italian Restaurant

Style: Semi-formal

Cake: Four tier lemon cake with fondant and butter cream frosting

The family was a bit surprised at the short amount of time they were giving everyone for the planning and everything else but they wanted to be married before the baby came in late May or early June.

The next and final chapter will include the description of the wedding/reception, honeymoon and a brief amount of detail of the birth of the baby. The story will have a happy ending because after everything else this couple has had to endure I think that they have earned that.

Now on with the story!


	22. Time Has Solved It All

*Wedding Day*

Date: February 7th, 2012

(Lane and Lorelai were helping Rory get into her dress)

"How are you feeling, Rory?"-Lorelai

"A bit nervous, mom. But ready and excited at the same time. The baby bump isn't too bad event at six months. The dress kind of hides that as well."-Rory

"It sure does. The dark blue is a lot a nice addition to it. Adds a bit of color but not too much. Logan will love it on you honey."-Lorelai

"I hope so."-Rory

"Rory, you could wear a paper bag and still look stunning. Don't worry."-Lane

"Let's get the flowers in your hand and get you walking down that aisle to your man shall we?"-Lorelai

"Yes, we shall."-Rory

(Luke has now walked Rory down the aisle to meet Logan who is speechless after seeing how beautiful Rory looked in her wedding gown)

"We are gathered here today to have Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger have their lives become one after many years of struggles. I have never seen a couple share such a strong and loving connection as this one and can not wait to see these two joined as one. Now, Logan I hear that you have written your own vows. Please go ahead and read those now."-Pastor Kevin

"My dearest Rory. You have seen me at my weakest, failing a class, fighting with my parents, almost losing Bentley, having my mouth wired shut, balancing many different types of jobs. It took us many years to get here baby. Through every fight we have endured. For every memory we have created. For each hike we took at Raceway, through every movie, our loving dates. Cuddle sessions during funny TV shows. For the baby that we are about to be blessed with. Words will never do it justice for how much I truly love you and thank God each and every day that you are in my life. I stand here today before our closest friends and our families wanting to express my deepest desire to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Rory Gilmore, even more than the first day we met. Remember that always"-Logan

"To my cuddle bug, my dearest lover as well as friend, Logan. You have been such a wonderful support system in my life for a long time now. You have been there for every fight with my parents, my choice to drop out of college, the graduation from school, each cancer treatment. For each hike at Raceway woods. For each cuddle session we shared made my heart skip a beat. For each time you kissed me passionately. Every dance we did in the privacy of our own homes. The baby we are about to be blessed with. Words would never do it justice for how happy I am to have you in my life, for how deeply my love for you goes. I thank God each and every day that you are in my life. I stand here today before our closest friends and our families wanting to express my deepest desire to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Logan Huntzberger , even more than the first day we met. Remember that always"-Rory

(they had written their vows separately but somehow managed to still channel each other and wrote rather similar things which they both found rather touching)

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger. You may kiss the bride."-Pastor Kevin

(Logan proceeded to kiss his new bride rather passionately. After that the couple along with the family had fun taking pictures for the next hour. Then they went off to change for the reception)

***Reception* **

"May I have this dance with your lovely bride, Logan?"-Aiden

"Of course you may. I'll see you two in a few minutes."-Logan

"You do look rather beautiful in that dress."-Aiden

"Thanks, Aiden. Your mom and I had a blast trying to find it."-Rory

"You look like you are deep in thought about something. Penny for your thoughts?'-Aiden

"Aiden, are you in love with me?"- Rory

(just looks at her) "Why do you ask?"-Aiden

"Your father mentioned it a few months ago but denied that you were. I was just wondering."-Rory

"Rory, I love you like a sister and nothing more. This is your wedding day you should enjoy it and not think about things like that."-Aiden

"You are right sorry for asking."-Rory

"It's alright let's get you back to your husband shall we?"-Aiden

"Let's."-Rory

(Aiden walks her back over to where her new groom is sitting. The newlyweds dance to a few slow songs while Aiden goes to talk to his father)

***Aiden and Mitchum Talk***

"Dad, how could you let something like that slip? And the way worded it was just horrible."-Aiden

"I'm sorry son. I was a bit distracted when she was telling me everything. I told her the same thing though, that you loved her like a sister. Which is true. I mean you have Alisha which you two seem very happy. Am I right?"-Mitchum

(actually it wasn't a known fact that Aiden and Alisha were also expecting and were planning a wedding as well. Needless to say that he was rather content with his soon to be wife)

"Dad, I am going to tell you something but you are sworn to secrecy and I mean that."-Aiden

"What is it?"-Mitchum

"Alisha is pregnant and we are going to get married in about six months."-Aiden

"That's wonderful news son! Congratulations!"-Mitchum

"Thanks dad. Let's get back to the party though. Today is about Logan and Rory not Alisha and I."-Aiden

"Anytime."

***Back At The Reception* **

"It is time to cut the cake folks."-Lorelai

(the small group gathers around the bride and groom to cut the cake and spend the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company. Around midnight the group calls it a day and goes their separate ways)

***Honeymoon***

"I still can't believe you managed to pull this off, honey."-Rory

"You deserve this, and so much more."-Logan

"You do as well. Speaking of wonderful surprises why don't you go put your swim suit on, and let's go for a dip."-Rory

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let's go then"-Logan

(the two of the get into their swim suit and go down to the Buckingham Fountains. Logan stops on the third floor of the hotel they are staying at when something catches his eye. He just looks at his new bride with love in his eyes.)

"Rory. You. Did you seriously do this?"-Logan

"Of course I did"-Rory

"When did you have the time?"-Logan

"When you were busy making plans for the wedding a few months ago I called the park district to see if I could fill two levels of it with.."-Rory

(kisses her passionately then pulls away a little bit but his hands are still on her waist) "Gummies, you filled two levels of Buckingham fountain with my favorite gummies. Baby this is wonderful, splendid. You have really outdone yourself this time."-Logan

"I told you that I would top what you have done for me over the past few years or at least attempt to. Do you like it?"-Rory

"Like it? Rory, I love it. Thank you!"-Logan

(they go and enjoy some of the gummies and then go for a refreshing swim. After that was taken care of the Jacuzzi in their hotel room called their name. They continued to enjoy their honeymoon for the next few days.)

***Coming Home from the Honeymoon***

"How was the honeymoon you guys?"-Aiden

"It was splendid. Rory gave me a wonderful surprise on the third day we were there"-Logan

"How did it go?"-Aiden

"He loved it, his smile was rather amazing to see."-Rory

"Told you he would love it, didn't I?"-Aiden

"Wait, he knew?"-Logan

"Of course he knew, baby. He helped me with all the paperwork and getting the reservations."-Rory

"Bro not cool at all. But it was worth not knowing. Thanks for all the help. Do you mind if we stay and watch a movie or two with you?"-Logan

"Of course I do."-Aiden

(the three of them enjoy a scary movie for the evening, catching up on life, as well as looking at pictures of the wedding and honeymoon.)

***Three Months Later* **

On May 24, 2012 Logan & Rory Huntzberger welcomed a healthy baby boy named Bentley John Huntzberger weighing in at seven pounds five ounces. Mitchum Shira & Aiden all went to the hospital to see the baby which the lovebirds were rather grateful for. However, Luke and Lorelai had to go out of town for a business meeting dealing with the Inn and were not able to be there to meet their first grandchild. Needless to say Logan and Rory were rather hurt by this, however, her parents were able to make it up later on by helping to baby sit whenever possible when the new parents needed a break.

***Epilogue***

The Huntzberger's continued to enjoy a loving marriage for many decades after the birth of their child and continue on to have another son named Seth Aiden Huntzberger, as well as a daughter named Lorelai Amanda (Mandy) for short. Their three children graduated from Yale with honors and live close to their parents.

Logan & Rory continued to visit his parents whenever they could as well and maintained a close relationship with them as well.

Aiden and Alisha had their baby girl (Julia) and enjoyed many decades of happy marriage as well.

A simple meeting in eight grade gave two people their soul mates as well as three children. It gave Rory a rather stable and loving set of parents that she actually got to see, and a wonderful support system that she couldn't be happier to have. It gave Logan the foundation and desire he needed to settle down with a woman that was perfect for him, and it gave Mitchum and Shira the daughter they never had.

There is nothing quite like love that can touch so many people's lives in such a wonderful way, and The Huntzberger couple thanked God each and everyday for that simple meeting so many years ago.

**The End**


End file.
